


Kung 'Di Rin Lang Ikaw

by mintokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cafe owner Baekhyun, Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor SeKai, Romance, VetMed student Chanyeol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintokki/pseuds/mintokki
Summary: Parang ang sarap mahalin. Ito ang mga katagang sumagi sa isip ni Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan ang bagong kakilala na si Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Kung 'Di Rin Lang Ikaw

**Author's Note:**

> Una sa lahat, maraming salamat mods sa pagkakataong ito. Unang beses kong nagsulat at isang karangalan na makasali sa Paraluman. <3
> 
> Sa aking beta na si M, maraming maraming salamat sa paggabay sa akin sa pagsusulat. Hindi ko maipagpapatuloy ang kwento na ito kung hindi dahil sa'yo. Sa aking kaibigan na si M, salamat sa mga payo at pagbibigay ng lakas ng loob na tapusin ang aking entry. Mahal ko kayong dalawa. 
> 
> Maraming salamat din kay prompter. Sana ay nabigyan ko ng hustisya yung prompt mo. <3
> 
> Ang kwento na ito ay para sa lahat ng nagmamahal sa chanbaek.

Tahimik na pinagmamasdan ni Baekhyun ang mga bituin sa langit nang marinig niya ang mga yapak na papalapit sa kanyang kinauupuan. Malamig ang simoy ng hangin sa hardin kaya naman napahinga siya ng maluwag nang maramdaman niya ang mga bisig na mahigpit na yumakap sa kanya.

“Babe, okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Baekhyun matapos nitong halikan ang pisngi ng kanyang fiancé. At tila ba hindi pa sapat ang pagyakap nito kaya hinawakan niya ang mga daliri nito at muling ikinulong ang kanyang sarili sa mga mainit na bisig nito. Isang matamis na ngiti ang sumilay sa labi ni Chanyeol sa ginawa ng kasintahan at dinampian ng halik ang batok nito bago isubsob ang ulo sa leeg ni Baekhyun.

“Hey.” Tapik ni Baekhyun sa kamay ng nobyo. “Bakit gusto mo na magkita tayo? Hmm? May problema ba?”

Inangat ni Chanyeol ang ulo mula sa pagkakasubsob sa balikat ng nobyo at hinalikan ang sentido nito sabay pisil sa mga daliri na nakasalabid sa kanya.

“Gusto lang kita makita. Miss na kasi kita.” Sagot nito habang nilalaro ang singsing na suot ni Baekhyun.

“Hanggang ngayon hindi ako makapaniwala, mahal.” Mahigpit niyang pinisil ang kamay ng kasintahan at tinitigan ang mga mata nitong kasing liwanag ng mga bituin sa langit. “Hindi naging madali sa una, pero eto na tayo ngayon. Simula bukas isa ka nang Park-Byun.” Nangingiti pa niyang sambit.

Sinuklian naman ito ng isang matamis na ngiti ng nobyo at dahan-dahan itong yumakap at isinandal ang ulo sa kanyang dibdib. “Pagkatapos ng lahat ng pinagdaanan natin, eto na tayo, babe. Ikakasal na tayo bukas.” Lalo pa nitong hinigpitan ang yakap at tumingala sa kanyang nobyo. “Kahit naman ako hindi rin makapaniwala. Minsan iniisip ko kung panaginip lang ba lahat ng ito.”

“Naaalala mo pa ba yung una tayo nagkakilala?” Natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun at bigla namang namula ang lalaking kanyang yakap.

“Mahal naman, eh! Pinaalala mo na naman ‘yun!” Pagmamaktol ni Chanyeol at patuloy lang ang pagtawa ni Baekhyun sa kasintahan.

**December, 2010**

Nagmamadaling naglakad si Chanyeol papasok sa resort kung saan ipinagdiriwang nila ang ika-dalawampu’t limang taon ng kanilang organisasyon. Late na siya sa event at mukhang inuman na lang ang kanyang dadatnan. Sana lang ay hindi pa umaalis ang mga malalapit sa kanya na alumni.

Pagkapasok ay agad niyang hinanap si Jongin. Nakita naman niya ang orgmate sa isang lamesa kasama ang ibang alumni at papalapit na siya sa mga ito nang may bumangga sa kanyang likod.

“Oops. Sorry! Na-outbalance ako.” Lumingon si Chanyeol upang tingnan kung sino ang may-ari ng boses at napatitig siya nang makita ang mukha nito. Cute. Sambit niya sa sarili.

“Baekhyun! Okay ka pa?” Narinig niyang tanong ni Minseok, isang alumnus.

“Baekhyun? Bago ka ba? Ngayon lang kita nakita. Chanyeol nga pala.” Inabot ng binata ang inalok na kamay ni Chanyeol at saglit na napatingin ito sa mga tao sa kanyang likod at pagkatapos ay ngumiti sa kanya. “Opo, bago lang ako. Baekhyun nga pala.” Pakilala nito at hindi na namalayan ni Chanyeol ang mga nagpipigil ng tawa na orgmates nila sa likod.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas nang maisip ni Chanyeol na pagtripan ang cute na bagong kakilala upang mas maging panatag ang loob nito sa mga miyembro. Pansin niyang medyo nahihiya pa ito sa kanila. Ang hindi niya alam, napag-usapan na nila Jongin na biruin siya dahil hindi pa siya nagpapakita sa mga ito simula noong nag-umpisa ang semestre.

“Baekhyun, kanta ka naman diyan! Isa lang. Sa’yo ‘tong ilalagay ko na entry ha.” Hirit ni Chanyeol habang ngingisi-ngisi na pumindot ng mga numero sa videoke.

“Bakit naman ‘yan?” Sigaw ni Baekhyun nang makita ang piniling kanta ni Chanyeol. Nakanguso pa ito habang nagrereklamo kila Minseok.

“Sexbomb, sexbomb, sexbomb” Pagkanta ni Minseok sa tabi ni Baekhyun na may kasama pang pagsayaw. “Go Baek! Kaya mo yan! Ikaw pa ba?” Dagdag pa nito. Sumabay na rin sa hirit ang iba pang miyembro at napailing na lang si Baekhyun.

“Oo na! Eto na nga!” Natatawa niyang sabi habang naglalakad papalapit sa videoke. Lalo naman lumakas ang sigawan ng kanilang mga kasama. May mga tama na rin kasi yung iba.

“O ano mga darling, ready na ba kayo?” Sigaw ni Jongdae nang magsimula ang kanta na ikinatawa ng mga kasama nila.

“Apir tayo sumakit ang ulo ko, sumakit ang bewang ko...” pagkanta ni Baekhyun na medyo nahihiya pa at napatawa nang sabayan siya ng orgmates niya.

“Sexbomb, sexbomb, sexbomb!” Tila naman tuluyan nang nawala ang hiya ng binata dahil sa kulit ng mga kasama kaya sinabayan na ng sayaw ang pagkanta. Lumabas na rin ang kakulitan ng iba pa nilang orgmates at sinamahan na siya sa unahan upang maging back up dancers.

Habang nagkakagulo na ang lahat, si Chanyeol naman ay mukhang napako na sa kinauupuan at tila ba natulala na sa kumakantang si Baekhyun. Ang cute. Ang ganda ng boses. Ang charming. Parang ang sarap mahalin.

Halos patapos na ang kanta nang sumilay ang isang matamis na ngiti sa mga maninipis na labi ni Baekhyun. Shit. Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya at para bang kakapusin siya ng hininga. Tila tumigil ang mundo at ang cute na orgmate na lang ang nakikita niya.

Isang siko sa tagiliran ang naramdaman ni Chanyeol na ikinagulat niya. “Huy brod. Okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Huh?” Sagot ni Chanyeol na nagising mula sa pagkatulala at nilinga ang kaibigan.

“Tulala ka eh. Anong nangyari sayo? Acads ba yan?” Urirat pa nito.

“Hindi. Ano, wala lang. Naalala ko lang yung exam sa lab kanina.” Pagsisinungaling niya. Sakto naman na tapos na ang kanta kaya bumalik na ng pwesto sila Baekhyun na medyo hinihingal pa dahil sa pagsayaw.

“Ikaw Chanyeol ha, porke bago ako pinagtritripan mo ‘ko!” Reklamo ni Baekhyun pagkatapos nito umupo.

“Crush mo ata si Baek, eh!” Hirit ni Jongdae bago tunggain ang naiwan niya na alak.

“Crush mo ba, ha? Crush mo? Cute ni Baekhyun, ‘no?” Pangungulit pa nito.

“Crush agad?” Pagtanggi niya. “Loko kayo, ah! Ngayon ko na nga lang kayo nakita ulit nang-asar pa.”

“Yie, crush mo eh.” Gatong naman ni Minseok na may pagtaas at baba pa ng mga kilay. Napailing na lang siya at palihim na tinapunan ng tingin ang kanilang pinag-uusapan na abala naman sa pakikipag-usap sa katabi niya. Ang cute talaga. Parang puppy.

Lumalim pa ang gabi at naging abala na ang lahat sa inuman, kwentuhan, at kantahan. Inabot na rin sila ng madaling araw kaya napagpasyahan na ng karamihan na sa resort na magpahinga. Maagang nagising si Chanyeol at dumiretso siya sa hall ng resort para maghanap ng makakain. Nadatnan naman niya si Baekhyun sa nasabing lugar na mukhang abala sa kanyang telepono.

“Aga mo nagising, ah.” Bati niya rito habang tumitingin ng mga pagkain sa lamesa. Gutom na talaga siya at hindi na niya kaya hintayin si Jongin para kumain.

“Maaga pa kami nila Minseok, eh. Hinihintay ko lang sila magising ni Jongdae.” Sagot nito sa kanya.

“Ah sasabay ka sa kanila paluwas?”

“Oo. Gusto ko na nga sila gisingin, eh. Inventory sa cafe ngayon, kailangan maaga ako.”

Napakunot ng noo si Chanyeol sa sinagot ng binata. Inventory? Cafe? Diba estudyante siya?

Tila naman napansin ni Baekhyun ang pagkalito ni Chanyeol at napangiwi ito nang maalala niya yung napag-usapan nila ng mga kasama kagabi.

“Ah eh…” nag-aalangan na sagot nito. “Alumnus ako. Ka-batch ko sila Minseok at Jongdae sa org.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa pagkuha ng pagkain at para siyang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig nang maalala niya ang mga pinaggagawa sa kausap kagabi. Pinakanta, pinisil-pisil ang mga pisngi, inalaska. Sino ba naman kasi ang mag-aakalang matanda na ito? Napahilamos si Chanyeol ng mukha sa sobrang hiya.

“Tangina ka Jongin humanda ka sa akin mamaya.” Gigil na sambit niya sa sarili.

“Chanyeol, ayos ka lang?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Baekhyun. “Sorry. Tagal mo daw kasi hindi nagpakita sa org, kaya naisip nila na pagtripan ka.”

Nilingon ni Chanyeol ito at nakita na nakakagat-labi ang binata. Natameme siya sa maninipis na pulang labi nito at nang bumalik sa wisyo ay dali-daling nagpaalam.

“Ano po, brod. Ah, puntahan ko lang si Jongin.” Mabilis siyang tumalikod at malalaki ang mga hakbang na naglakad pabalik sa kwarto na tinulugan nila ng kaibigan habang minumura ito sa kanyang isip.

Lumipas ang mga araw at linggo ngunit sumasagi pa rin sa isipan ni Chanyeol ang gabi na nakilala niya si Baekhyun. Hindi siya matahimik na naging sobrang kaswal siya sa isang tao na pitong taon ang tanda sa kanya. Wala naman kaso yung pagiging kaswal niya sa ibang alumni katulad nila Minseok at Jongdae dahil matagal na niyang kilala ang mga ito. Wala naman silang seniority sa org ngunit hiyang-hiya pa rin siya sa kanyang ginawa at gusto na lamang niyang lamunin ng lupa.

Napag-alaman niyang nagpalit pala ito ng kurso kaya hindi na aktibo bilang alumnus nila at nakumbinsi lamang nila Jongdae na pumunta sa kanilang anibersaryo. Mawawalan na sana siya ng pag-asa na makita o makausap muli ang lalaki nang makita niya ang account nito sa Facebook. Isang malapad na ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi ni Chanyeol at agad pinindot ang “friend request” sa nasabing website. Naramdaman niya ang pagtalon ng puso nang makita ang profile picture ni Baekhyun.

“Sobrang cute niya talaga.” Kinikilig na bulong niya sa sarili. Abala si Chanyeol sa pag-scroll nang mapansin ang notification. Nasasabik na binuksan niya ito at hindi siya mapakali sa kinauupuan nang makita na in-accept ni Baekhyun ang kanyang request. Lalo naman nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata nang biglang nag-message ang binata sa kanya.

Baekhyun: Hi Chanyeol! Kumusta? Pasensya nga pala sa ginawa namin na pagbibiro noong homecoming. Merry Christmas!

Chanyeol: Wala po yun, brod. Sorry din sa mga pinagawa ko sa’yo. Merry Christmas din po!

Baekhyun: ‘Wag ka na mag-po at opo sa akin. Mukha naman akong bata, diba? Hehe.

Nag-init ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ng binata. Gusto na naman niyang magpalamon sa lupa nang maalala ang mga ginawa niya.

Chanyeol: Hehe. Mukha ka na ngang bata, ang cute mo pa, brod.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan siya kumuha ng lakas ng loob upang sabihin ang mga bagay na iyon. Napatayo siya sa kinauupuan at naglakad pabalik-balik habang hinihintay ang reply ng binata.

Baekhyun: Really? Tingin mo cute ako?

Nakahinga siya nang maluwag nang makita ang sagot ng kausap. Katulad kaya niya ito ng piniling sekswalidad? Kung oo, may pag-asa kaya siya dito kung liligawan niya?

**January, 2011**

Napansin ni Jongin na mukhang laging may ka-chat ang matangkad na kaibigan sa Facebook. Halata din na masigla ito kahit pa kaliwa’t kanan ang kanilang mga exam at papers na kailangan ipasa.

“Brod, sino ba yang ka-chat mo diyan? Tapos ka na ba dun sa paper mo?” Tanong nito kay Chanyeol. Para naman walang narinig ang kanyang kaibigan dahil hindi siya nito pinansin at patuloy lamang sa pag-type habang nakangiti.

“Hoy Chanyeol!” Sigaw nito sabay sipa sa kinauupuan ng kaibigan. Napatalon naman ang naturan na lalaki sa kanyang kinauupuan sa pagkagulat at nanlalaki ang mga mata na lumingon kay Jongin.

“Ano yun? Bakit ka naninipa diyan?” Medyo inis na tanong ni Chanyeol at parang walang nangyari na ibinalik nito ang atensyon sa laptop niya.

“Ano ba kasi yang pinagkakaabalahan mo diyan? May ka-chat ka ba? Sino ba yan? Mas mahalaga pa ba yan kesa sa paper na ipapasa mo bukas?” Dire-diretsong tanong ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

“Wala naman. Si Baekhyun.” Tipid na sagot ni Chanyeol.

Natigilan naman si Jongin sa kanyang ginagawa at nilingon ang kasama. “Si Baekhyun? Yung alumnus? Kelan pa kayo magka-chat?” Urirat pa nito.

Sandaling nag-isip si Chanyeol ng isasagot sa kaibigan. Aaminin ba niya na madalas silang mag-usap ni Baekhyun sa chat? Na kaya lagi siyang umuuwi nang maaga sa apartment nitong mga nakaraang linggo ay upang makausap ito? Na kaya inspirado siya ay dahil dito?

“Nito lang.” Sagot niya. “In-add ko siya sa Facebook tapos ayun nagkaka-chat na kami.”

Isa namang makahulugan na ngiti ang itinapon ni Jongin sa kaibigan. “Umamin ka nga. Crush mo ba talaga ‘yan si Baekhyun?”

Hindi naman ito pinansin ni Chanyeol kaya naisipan nito na ipagpatuloy ang pangungulit. “Huy Chanyeol! Crush mo ba si Baekhyun, ha? Kwento naman diyan! Hindi kita titigilan hanggang di ka nagkwe-kwento, sige ka.”

“Oo na! Crush ko na. Kulit mo naman, eh.” Asar na sagot ng matangkad na binata habang kinakamot ang likod ng kanyang ulo.

“Sabi na nga ba tinamaan ka doon kay Baekhyun eh! So ano? Pinopormahan mo na ba?” Seryosong tanong nito.

Saglit na natahimik si Chanyeol sa tanong ng kaibigan. Hindi naman niya pinopormahan si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam kung pwede. Natatakot siyang baka iwasan siya nito kapag sinabi niya na gusto niya ito.

“Hindi ko alam kung liligawan ko, eh. Baka hindi na ko kausapin pag umamin ako.” Matamlay na sagot niya sa kaibigan.

Tumigil naman si Jongin sa ginagawa at hinarap ang kasama. Hindi siya sanay na makita ang kaibigan na malungkot. “Paano mo naman nasabi? Malay mo naman may pag-asa ka. Diba nga lagi kayo magkausap sa chat? Eh di interesado din siya sa’yo!” Ani ni Jongin para palakasin ang loob ng binata.

Nagkibit-balikat na lamang si Chanyeol at piniling tapusin ang paper na ipapasa niya bukas. Ayaw na muna niya isipin ang pag-amin sa nararamdaman kay Baekhyun lalo na kababanggit lang nito sa kanya na ayaw muna niyang pumasok sa panibagong relasyon.

**February, 2011**

Abala si Baekhyun sa coffee shop nila ng pinsan na si Kyungsoo dahil sa nalalapit na Araw ng mga Puso. Kailangan niya i-double check ang stocks nila at ayusin ang mga dekorasyon na gagamitin. Kausap niya ang isa sa mga tao nila nang mapukaw ang atensyon niya ng isang malakas na tawa. Napangiti siya nang makita ang taong pinagmulan nito. Si Chanyeol.

Hindi niya inaasahan na makikita ang binata sa cafe nila. Lalapitan na sana niya ito ngunit parang may kumirot sa dibdib niya nang mapansin ang magandang dilag na kasama nito. Nahiya na si Baekhyun na lumapit dahil mukhang masaya sila sa pinag-uusapan at ayaw niyang makaistorbo pa.

“Oh, andito ka sa kitchen? Tapos na ba inventory mo sa labas?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makita siya na nag-aayos ng mga muffin at cheesecakes.

“Nakapaglista na ko ng mga kulang. Itatawag ko na lang mamaya sa suppliers.”

Napatigil saglit si Kyungsoo sa pagmamasa nang makita ang mukha ng pinsan. “Eh bakit ka naka-nguso? May problema ka ba?”

“May iniisip lang ako.” Tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Gusto mo bang mag-share? Tungkol saan ba ‘yan? Oh, ‘wag mong pagbuntunan yang muffins baka sumakit tiyan ng kakain n’yan.” Pabirong sabi ng chef.

Natatawang itinigil ni Baekhyun ang ginagawa at akmang babatuhin ng tray ang pinsan. Tinawanan lang naman siya nito at kinuha ang hawak niya.

“Eh kasi.” Pagsisimula niya pagkatapos ay bumuntong-hininga ng malalim. “Hindi ko alam, Soo. Hindi naman ako sigurado kung ano ‘to. Kanina ko lang siya naramdaman.”

“Usaping puso ba ito? Parang wala ka naman nakwento sa akin na may dine-date ka na ulit o may nagugustuhan ka. Hindi ba sabi mo gusto mo muna magpahinga sa pakikipag-relasyon?”

“Wala naman akong dine-date talaga.” Sagot niya. “Pero may nakilala ako noong homecoming sa dati kong org. Nakakausap ko siya sa chat. Tapos nakita ko siya sa labas... at may kasama siyang babae.”

“So nagseselos ka? ‘Yun ba?”

“Hindi. Oo?.. Ewan ko, Soo. Hindi ako sigurado sa nararamdaman ko.” Nalilitong sabi niya. “Hindi ko naman siya nakikita dati as someone na pwede ko maging karelasyon.”

“Bakit naman hindi?”

“Eh kasi mas bata siya ng pitong taon! Estudyante pa siya, Soo.” Nanlulumong sagot ni Baekhyun.

Huminto si Kyungsoo sa pagsasalansan ng masa sa tray at humarap sa pinsan.

“Ano naman kung mas bata siya? Edad lang yan, Baekhyun. Malay mo, siya pala yung para sa’yo.”

“Eh paano may girlfriend na siya. Ang ganda pa, matangkad din. Alam mo yung kahit grabe siya sa paghalakhak kanina ang ganda pa rin niya. Bagay na bagay sila, Soo.” Malungkot na sabi niya.

Napa-irap naman ang pinsan sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. “Sigurado ka bang sila? Nagmamaktol ka diyan mamaya hindi naman pala sila. Sayang page-emote mo. Lumabas ka na nga. Magbantay ka sa counter. Tsupi.”

Wala naman nagawa si Baekhyun sa pinsan at sinunod na lamang ito. Paglabas niya sa kitchen, nakita niya ang binata na kanilang pinag-uusapan na papalabas sa cafe at nakaakbay ito sa babaeng kasama. Bigla namang bumigat ang kanyang dibdib at mukhang alam na niya ang nararamdaman para sa matangkad na lalaki.

Kasalukuyang inaayos ni Baekhyun ang mga naka-display nila sa counter nang may tumawag sa kanya.

“Baekhyun?”

“Chanyeol?” Gulat na bati niya sa binata at pasimpleng tiningnan kung mayroon ba itong kasama.

“Hi, brod.” Nakangiting bati nito sa kanya. “Ito ba yung coffee shop niyo ng pinsan mo?”

Tumango si Baekhyun bilang sagot. Kukunin na sana niya ang order nito nang pumasok ang dalagang kasama nito kahapon at dire-diretsong lumapit kay Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, naka-order ka na? Alam mo na yung gusto ko, diba? Kuha ka na rin ng blueberry cheesecake.” Nakangiting sabi ng dalaga sa kasama.

“Sige, upo ka na. Ako na bahala.” Ani ng matangkad na binata.

Tahimik na pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang dalawang tao sa harap niya at umiwas ng tingin nang mapansin na nakatingin sa kanya ang dalaga.

“Kunin ko na order niyo.” Sambit ni Baekhyun kahit na gusto na niyang ipasa sa staff nila ang pag-tao sa counter.

“Isang caramel frappe, isang iced americano, at isang blueberry cheesecake.” Dikta ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa abala sa register na si Baekhyun.

“Sagot ko na yung cheesecake niyo.” Ani ni Baekhyun pagkaabot sa bayad ni Chanyeol. “Upo ka na. Ipapahatid ko na lang sa staff yung kape niyo.”

“Sigurado ka? Bawal libre sa negosyo, huy.” Nahihiyang sabi ng matangkad na binata. “Hintayin ko na lang yung kape. Dito muna ko wala pa naman akong kasunod na bibili.”

“Paano yung kasama mo? Kawawa naman naghihintay mag-isa.” Sinilip ni Baekhyun ang dalaga sa kinauupuan nito at nakita na abala ito sa hawak na telepono.

“Okay lang yun. Ngayon na lang kita nakita ulit, eh. Kumusta na?” Nangingiting tanong ni Chanyeol. Masaya siya na makita muli ang binata makalipas ang ilang buwan. Namiss niyang titigan ang maganda nitong mukha.

Kinilig naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng binata at pilit pinigilan ang sarili na mapangiti. “Ayos lang. Eto, abala dito sa cafe. Malapit na Valentine’s Day, eh. Ikaw?”

“Eto, busy sa pag-aasikaso ng 50th anniversary nila lolo. Kami daw kasi ni Joy yung may experience sa events sa magpipinsan kaya kami yung inatasan nila tita.”

Tuluyan nang lumabas ang malapad na ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun nang malaman kung sino ang babaeng kasama ni Chanyeol. Pinsan naman pala. Siguradong tatawanan siya ni Kyungsoo kapag kinwento niya ito sa kanya.

“Punta ka ba sa Feb Fair?”

“Sa fair? Hindi, eh. Hindi ko pwedeng iwanan ‘tong cafe.”

“Ganon? Sayang naman.” Nanghihinayang na sagot ni Chanyeol.

Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng lalaki at napabuntong-hininga. “Hmmm. Sige, tingnan ko. Kapag siguro pumunta sila Minseok para may kasama ako.”

Nabuhayan naman ng loob si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng binata kaya hindi na rin niya napigilan ang mapangiti. “Sabi mo yan, ha? Asahan kita sa fair.” Sabik pa na sabi nito.

“Sir, ready na po yung order n’yo.”

Nilingon ni Chanyeol ang barista at inabot ang tray na hawak nito.

“Sige, brod. Upo na muna ko.” Paalam ni Chanyeol sa binata. Sakto naman na may pumasok na customer kaya naging abala na ulit si Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol, type ka noong kausap mo. Kakilala mo ba?” Ani ni Joy habang kinakain ang cheesecake na ipinabili.

Para namang nanlaki ang tenga ni Chanyeol nang marinig ang sinabi ng pinsan. Muntik pa siyang masamid sa iniinom na kape.

“Paano mo naman nasabi?” Usisa niya.

“Eh kasi yung tingin niya sa’yo parang ang lambing. Tapos noong nilapitan kita parang nalungkot.” Kwento nito sa kanya. “Tapos noong hinihintay mo yung order natin grabe kung makangiti sa’yo.”

Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang siko sa ibabaw ng mesa at ipinatong ang baba sa kanyang palad habang tinititigan ang pinag-uusapan nila ng pinsan. Pinili niya talaga ang pwesto na iyon para madali niya makita si Baekhyun.

“Sa tingin mo, may pag-asa ako sa kanya?” Seryosong tanong niya sa pinsan.

Nagkibit-balikat si Joy sa tanong nito. “Siguro. Alam mo kuya, hindi mo malalaman hanggang wala kang ginagawa.” Ani ni Joy sabay kutos sa kasama.

“Tinawag mo pa akong kuya, kukutusan mo lang naman ako.” Reklamo ni Chanyeol sabay bato ng tissue sa kanyang pinsan.

Sa Feb Fair; aamin si Chanyeol sa kanya kapag pumunta siya sa fair. Nasasabik na kinakabahan ang binata sa plano, ngunit tama ang pinsan niya na walang mangyayari kung hindi siya kikilos.

Alas nuwebe y media na ng gabi ngunit wala pa ang taong pinakahihintay ni Chanyeol. Biyernes na at ito ang pinakamatao na araw tuwing Feb Fair. Traffic na sa mga kalsada ng Los Baños at siksikan na rin ang mga tao sa Freedom Park. Palibhasa ito ang araw na dumadalaw ang mga alumni at mayroon ding mga sikat na banda na iniimbita upang tumugtog kaya marami din ang dumadayo sa campus.

“Sis, alam mo ba kung pupunta sila Jongdae?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanilang orgmate na abala sa pag-estima sa mga dumating na alumni.

“Hindi ko alam, eh. Wala naman silang sinabi.”

“Bakit mo tinatanong? May hinihintay ka ba? Umaasa kang darating si Baekhyun, no?” Hirit ni Jongin na tinataas baba pa ang mga kilay.

“Ewan ko sa’yo.” Inis na sagot ni Chanyeol at iniwan sa gilid ang bote ng alak na iniinom. Mag-iikot na lang muna siya sa labas. Pwede rin naman na puntahan niya si Sehun sa booth ng org nila.

Magpapaalam na sana siya sa mga orgmate nang marinig niya ang malakas na boses ni Jongdae sa labas. Para talagang megaphone ang bibig nito sa lakas. Pasimple siyang nagmadali lumabas upang tingnan kung kasama ba nito si Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya nabigo dahil pagtapak niya palabas ng booth ay nasilayan niya ang taong hinihintay. Nakangiti itong kumakamay sa orgmates nila at nagsimula na rin itong makipag-kumustahan sa kanilang mga kasabayan noon.

Gusto nang lapitan ni Chanyeol ang binata ngunit hindi niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin. Aalukin ba niya ng pagkain? Ng alak? Nasasabik siyang makita ito pero hindi niya napag-planuhan kung ano ba ang gagawin sa sandaling makita niya ang binata.

“Bagal mo brod. Oh eto.” Iniabot ni Jongin ang tatlong bote ng alak kay Chanyeol. “Alukin mo ng alak sila Baekhyun. Kumilos ka na at sayang ang oras.” Iiling-iling pa nitong tinulak si Chanyeol.

Tumikhim muna ang binata bago naglakad papalapit sa mga bagong dating. “Kaya mo ‘yan Chanyeol.” Pagpapalakas niya ng loob sa sarili.

“Brods, gusto niyo ng beer?” Alok niya sa mga ito ng mga dala niyang bote.

“Uy, Chanyeol!” Bati sa kanya ng mga ito. “Kumusta brod? Andito si Baekhyun, oh.” Hirit sa kanya ni Minseok.

Napakamot na lang ng batok si Chanyeol at tiningnan si Baekhyun. Isang matamis na ngiti ang ibinigay sa kanya ng binata at para na naman siyang hindi makahinga nang masilayan ito.

“Hi Chanyeol!” Bati nito sa kanya.

“Uy, brod. Buti nakapunta ka.” Humakbang siya papalapit dito at iniabot ang beer nito.

“Sabi ni Kyungsoo kaya na daw niya sa cafe, eh. Noong Lunes naman kasi yung Valentine’s kaya hindi na masyado matao.” Kwento nito sa kanya at pagkatapos ay tinungga ang alak na hawak.

“Akala ko hindi kayo pupunta, eh. Anong oras na rin kasi.”

“Naabutan kami ng traffic. Bugnot na nga si Jongdae kanina habang nagmamaneho.” Natatawa nitong sabi. “Gusto na nga niyan bumalik kanina.” Dagdag pa nito.

“OA naman kasi yung traffic! Simula Sucat hanggang dito sa Elbi.” Pagrereklamo ni Jongdae. “Kung hindi lang ikaw ang nagyaya iikot na talaga ako, eh. Ano ba ang naisipan mo at gusto mong pumunta dito sa fair?”

Tiningnan ni Jongdae ang kaibigan at napansin nito na magkalapit na ng pwesto ang dalawa. “Nako, parang alam ko na.” Bulong nito kay Minseok.

“Kim Jongdae ano yang binubulong-bulong mo diyan?” Sita ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

“Wala. Eto kasi si Minseok lalandi lang gusto pa dito sa Elbi.”

“Ano?” Nalilitong tanong ng binata.

“Sabi ko nagugutom ako. Tingin muna ako ng pagkain sa booth.” Sabi nito sabay hila kay Minseok papasok sa booth nila.

“Ikaw ba, hindi ka nagugutom?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa katabing lalaki.

“Okay pa ko. Nag-drive thru kami sa SLEX. Marami bang pumuntang alumni?”

“Mas marami pumunta ngayon. Kaya lang umuwi na yung iba, sumaglit lang. Yung iba naman nag-iikot.” Luminga-linga si Chanyeol sa paligid dahil hindi niya alam kung ano pa ang pwede nilang pag-usapan ng binata.

“Ikot tayo mamaya pagka-ubos ko nitong beer? Namiss ko yung inihaw na mais tuwing fair, eh. Hanap tayo.” Yaya ni Baekhyun sa matangkad na binata.

“Sige. Meron ako nakita malapit doon sa S.U. Building.” Turo ni Chanyel dito. “Tutugtog pala yung Sugarfree mamaya. Gusto mo ba manood? Last set sila, eh.”

“Sila ba yung tutugtog? Kaya naman pala sobrang daming tao ngayon. Sige, nood tayo. Hanap tayo maya ng pwesto na malapit sa stage.” Nasasabik na sabi nito.

“Gusto mo ba tugtugan nila?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa binata.

“Oo naman! Nanonood ako dati ng gigs nila. Natigil na lang noong naging abala kami ni Soo sa cafe. Mahirap kasi pag nagsisimula pa lang negosyo. Kailangan hands on.”

“Tatlong taon na nga pala yung negosyo n’yo, no?”

“Oo. Buti nga stable na yung kita ng cafe. Saka nakatapos na rin kami ni Soo magbayad ng hiniram namin na puhunan.”

“May balak ba kayo magbukas ng branch sa ibang lugar?” Tanong pa niya dito.

“Sa ngayon, wala pa. Pero nagbabalak kami ni Soo, siguro mga tatlong taon pa. Mag-iipon muna kami.” Kwento pa nito sa kanya at tinungga ang natitirang alak sa bote.

“Ubos ko na yung beer. Tara?” Yaya nito kay Chanyeol.

Kinuha ng matangkad na binata ang bote at ipinasok sa booth bago sila naglakad papunta sa pwesto ng mga concessionare. Madali naman sila nakakita ng nagtitinda ng inihaw na mais at swerte na rin na hindi karamihan ang bumibili noong napadaan sila.

“Baekhyun, malapit na ata tumugtog Sugarfree. Gusto mo na ba pumunta sa may stage? Baka mahirapan tayo maghanap ng pwesto.”

“Sige.” Sagot nito at nagsimula nang maglakad habang abala sa pagkain.

Tahimik naman itong pinagmamasdan ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad. Kahit ata anong gawin ng lalaki ay napaka-cute nito sa paningin niya.

Ilang saglit pa ay narating na ng dalawa ang gitna ng field kung nasaan ang entablado. Nagsisiksikan na ang mga tao malapit dito kaya nagpalinga-linga si Chanyeol upang maghanap ng maluwag pa na pwesto. Papunta na sa nakitang lugar ang dalawa nang inanunsyo kung sino ang susunod na banda kaya dali-daling lumapit ang mga tao papunta sa entablado dahilan upang masagi si Baekhyun. Nainis naman si Chanyeol sa nakita kaya hinawakan nito sa balikat ang kasama at ginabayan ito sa paglalakad.

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang mga palad ng matangkad na lalaki kaya napatingala siya upang tingnan ito.

“Baka masagi ka na naman, eh.” Wika ni Chanyeol nang magtama ang mga mata nila.

Parang kinuryente si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng binata at isang matamis na ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi niya. “Salamat, Chanyeol.”

“Dito na tayo.” Tumigil na sa paglalakad si Chanyeol at ipinuwesto sa harapan niya si Baekhyun. “Mas kita mo ba?” Tanong niya dito.

Tatango na sana ang binata nang may sumingit sa harapan nito kaya napa-atras siya. Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Chanyeol sa nangyari at umurong na rin.

Nagsimulang umingay ang paligid nang umakyat na ang mga miyembro ng Sugarfree sa entablado. Isang palo ng drummer sa kanyang instrumento ay naghiyawan ang mga manonood, senyales na simula na ng kanilang set. Unang kinanta ng banda ang Kung Ayaw Mo na sa Akin at sinabayan ng madla ang banda sa pag-awit.

Nasa pang-anim na kanta nang marinig ni Baekhyun ang kasama na umaawit at lihim siyang napangiti dahil bukod sa malalim ay maganda ang boses nito.

“Sa'n-sa'n bumababangga, ang puso kong kawawa, may pag-asa pa ba” Pagsabay ni Chanyeol sa banda sabay sulyap sa taong nasa harapan niya. Hawak niya ang mga balikat nito at halos wala nang espasyo sa pagitan nila.

“Okay ka pa?”

Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay pulang pula ang kanyang mukha at mga tenga nang magsalita ang matangkad na binata malapit sa kanyang pandinig. Ramdam niya ang pag-init ng kanyang mga pisngi kaya palihim na tinapik-tapik niya ang mga ito upang kalmahin ang sarili. Mabuti na lamang ay hindi siya nito nakikita.

“Okay lang ako.” Tugon niya sa binatang kasama at saka ibinalik ang kanyang atensyon sa entablado.

“Kalma Baekhyun, kalmahin mo ang sarili mo.” Wika niya sa sarili dahil hindi magkamayaw ang kanyang pakiramdam nang mapagtanto ang distansya nilang dalawa. Para bang sasabog na ang kanyang puso sa kilig.

“Nilalamig ka ba?” Muling tanong ng binata sa kanya.

“Hindi. Okay lang ako.”

“Okay. Usod ka na lang dito kasi baka masiko ka ng nasa harap mo.” Hinapit ng binata si Baekhyun papalapit sa kanya at halos magkadikit na ang likod niya at dibdib nito.

“Ayos lang na sumandal ka kung nahihirapan ka sa pwesto mo.” At dahil medyo nangangalay na ang likod niya, hindi na pinigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili na sumandal at gawin ang sinabi ng binata.

Natapos ang set ng banda na hindi namamalayan ni Baekhyun dahil si Chanyeol at ang presensya nito na lang ang laman ng kanyang isipan. “Pwede bang hindi na ‘to matapos?” Isip niya habang nakakagat-labi.

“Baekhyun, tara na?” Yaya ni Chanyeol sa kasama nang matapos ang set ng Sugarfree. Hindi naman ito kumibo kaya tinapik niya ito sa balikat. “Baekhyun?”

“H-huh?” Parang wala sa sarili nitong tugon sa kasama.

“Tapos na yung Sugarfree. Gusto mo na bang bumalik sa booth? Ayos ka lang ba?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Okay lang ako. May sumagi lang sa isip ko bigla. Sorry.” Pagsisinungaling niya. “Tara na baka hinahanap na ako nila Jongdae hindi pala ako nagpaalam.” Napakamot na lang si Baekhyun ng sentido dahil paniguradong aasarin na naman siya ng mga kaibigan.

Habang naglalakad ang dalawa ay napansin ni Baekhyun na dahan-dahan siyang hinihila ng matangkad na binata tuwing may makakasalubong siya o may dadaan na nagmamadali. Lalong lumambot ang puso ng binata sa kasama. Simpleng gesture ngunit sobrang nakakataba ng puso niya.

Pagdating ng dalawa sa booth ay kaagad hinila ni Jongdae ang kaibigan papalayo. Isang malakas na hampas ang nakuha ni Baekhyun dito na kanyang ikinagulat.

“Maharot ka. Saan ka galing, ha?” Nanggigigil na tanong ni Jongdae.

Tawa lang ang isinagot ni Baekhyun na ikinainis naman ng kaibigan niya.

“Tinatanong kita Baekhyun, ha!” Isang kurot. “Umayos ka!” Pangalawang kurot.

“Aray ha!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sabay tulak sa kaibigan. “Masakit na ‘yon Jongdae!”

“Eh bakit ka kasi biglang nawawala? Tapos kasama mo pa yun si bagets.”

“Naghanap lang ako ng inihaw na mais tapos nanood ng Sugarfree. OA nito akala mo naman ilang oras ako nawala.”

Tumigil si Jongdae sa paglalakad nang marating nila ang dulo ng grounds at humarap sa kaibigan.

“Umamin ka nga sa akin. May gusto ka ba kay Chanyeol? Siya ba ang dahilan kung bakit tayo pumunta ng Los Baños?” Seryoso niyang tanong sa kaibigan.

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun sa tanong at sandaling nag-isip kung aamin ba siya dito.

“Oo na. I like him.” Kinakabahang sagot ni Baekhyun at tinitigan ang kaibigan upang makita ang reaksyon nito. Hindi naman lihim sa binata ang pinili niyang sekswalidad ngunit pakiramdam niya ay hindi ito sang-ayon sa ginagawa niya ngayon.

Seryosong tiningnan ni Jongdae ang kaibigan. “Baekhyun, alam mo naman na mas bata siya sa’yo, diba?”

“Dae, wala naman ako pakialam kung mas bata siya. Seryoso ako sa nararamdaman ko.”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongdae sa sagot ng kaibigan. “Seryoso man o landi lang ‘yan Baekhyun, hindi ko alam kung dapat mo ‘yan ipagpatuloy. Kung yung ka-edad nga natin masakit na sa ulo, paano pa yung mas bata?”

“Dae naman. Wala pa nga, naka-kontra ka na agad.” Nagtatampong sagot ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

“Iniisip lang kita, Baek. Ayoko lang na masaktan ka na naman.” Kinuha ni Jongdae ang kamay ng kaibigan at pinisil. “I’m sorry, Baek.”

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang kamay nilang dalawa at tumango. “Naiintindihan ko, don’t worry. Pero sana Dae… sana ‘wag kang magalit na hindi ako makikinig sa’yo. Malay mo naman, diba?”

Isang matipid na ngiti ang isinagot ni Jongdae sa kaibigan at niyaya na ito pabalik.

Samantala, naisipan naman ni Chanyeol na kausapin si Minseok patungkol sa binabalak niya na panliligaw kay Baekhyun ngunit hindi niya alam kung paano ito lalapitan. Nakasandal siya sa poste ng booth at nakatingin sa kawalan nang maramdaman niya na may umakbay sa kanya.

“Ano brod, may progreso ba tayo diyan?” Tanong ni Jongin nang lingunin siya ni Chanyeol. Napailing na lang ito nang makita ang blangkong mukha ng kausap.

“Wala pa din?”

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Chanyeol sa tanong ng kaibigan. “Wala naman akong experience sa panliligaw, eh.”

“‘Di nga? Kahit crush?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Jongin.

“Crush meron. Pero hanggang doon lang. Di ko naman iniisip ang pakikipag-relasyon dati.”

Sasagot pa sana si Jongin nang marinig nila si Minseok.

“Ano guys, tara sa Square mamaya? Sagot na daw ni Junmyeon!” Natatawang anunsyo ni Minseok dahil naisubo na naman niya sa inuman ang blockmate.

“Ako na naman?!” Reklamo nito.

“Siyempre! Ikaw mapera, eh!”

Naiiling at ginawang parang punching bag ni Junmyeon ang braso ng orgmate dahil sa sinabi nito. “Oo na! Lakas mo talaga, eh!”

Naghiyawan naman ang orgmates nila nang marinig ang sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Tara na! Tara na!” Hirit ng mga ito.

“Anong kaguluhan ito?” Entrada ni Jongdae.

“Inom sa Square. Sagot ni Junmyeon!” Sigaw ni Minseok.

“‘Yun naman pala, eh! Tara na!” Natatawang hirit ni Jongdae.

Madaling araw na nang matapos ang pag-iinom ng mga ito at lasing na ang karamihan sa kanila. Si Jongdae naman ay halos makatulog na sa mesa dahil sa dami nang nainom.

“Minseok, gusto niyo bang magpahinga muna sa apartment?” Alok ni Chanyeol nang makita ang sitwasyon ni Jongdae. “Kaya niyo pa ba mag-drive?” Dagdag pa nito.

Kasalukuyang nakasalong-baba ang nabanggit na binata at mapungay ang mga matang nakatingin kay Baekhyun. “Baek?”

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa itsura ng dalawang kaibigan at nahihiya na nagtanong kay Chanyeol kung maaari bang sa tinutuluyan muna nito sila magpalipas ng oras.

“Oo naman. Siksikan na rin kasi sa org house kaya baka hindi rin kayo makapagpahinga ng maayos doon.”

Pagkabayad ni Junmyeon ng bill ay isa-isa nang nagtayuan ang mga ito.

“Iwanan niyo na yan si Jongdae diyan! Ihiga niyo na lang sa lamesa.” Natatawang hirit ni Junmyeon nang mapansin na halos hindi na makatayo ang binata. “Ano, inom pa? Ha, Jongdae? Tara isang round pa!” Pang-aasar pa nito.

“Pssst. Tigilan mo na ‘yan.” Sita ni Minseok dito. “Hoy Jongdae tara na. Gusto ko na matulog.”

Napasandal sa pinto ng sasakyan si Baekhyun pagkatapos maisakay ang lasing na kaibigan. Kumportable itong nakasandal sa upuan at may kung anong ibinubulong na hindi nila maintindihan.

“Chanyeol dun ka na sa harap. Ituro mo na lang direksyon papunta sa apartment mo.” Wika ni Baekhyun pagkasara ng pinto sa pwesto ni Jongdae.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay narating na nila ang tinutuluyan ni Chanyeol at pinagtulungan na ilipat ang lasing na kasama sa kwarto ng matangkad na binata. Saglit naman na tumitig si Minseok dito at humiga sa tabi nito matapos itong itulak patagilid.

“Baek, gisingin mo na lang ako pag aalis na tayo.” Wika nito at tuluyan nang natulog.

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa itsura ng dalawang kaibigan. Mukhang tanghali na sila makakauwi kinabukasan dahil sa estado ng mga ito.

“Okay lang ba sa’yo na sa sala matulog? May extra naman na kutson.” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang tinitingnan ang dalawang orgmates na nakahiga sa kama niya.

“Oo naman. Labas muna ko. May kukunin lang ako sa sasakyan.”

Nakatapos na sa paglalatag ng higaan ay hindi pa bumabalik si Baekhyun kaya naisipan ni Chanyeol na sundan ito sa labas. Pagbukas ng pintuan ay nakita niya ito na nakaupo sa bench sa gilid ng kanilang apartment.

“Baekhyun?”

Lumingon si Baekhyun nang marinig ang boses ng binata. “Sorry gusto ko lang magpahangin sandali.”

“Ayos ka lang ba? Baka gusto mo na matulog.” Tanong niya dito pagkatapos tabihan ang binata sa kinauupuan.

“Hmm?” Tugon ni Baekhyun sa kasama at nag-inat sandali ng katawan habang nakatingin sa kalawakan.

Sinundan naman ni Chanyeol ng tingin ang ginawa nito at nag-isip kung paano ba niya sasabihin ang nararamdaman at kung ito na nga ba ang tamang pagkakataon.

“Baekhyun?”

Tumagilid sa pagkakaupo si Baekhyun upang humarap sa binata at itinuon ang kanyang atensyon dito. “Hmmm?”

Parang gusto nang makawala ng puso ni Chanyeol nang makita na ibinaling na sa kanya ni Baekhyun ang kanyang atensyon. Hindi na niya mawari ang gagawin kaya huminga na lang ito nang malalim upang humugot ng lakas ng loob.

“May- may sasabihin sana ako, eh.” Pagsisimula niya habang pinaglalaruan ang bote ng tubig na hawak. “Hindi ko alam kung kelan nagsimula. Na-realize ko na lang isang araw na gusto kita. Na masaya ako kapag nakakausap kita sa chat. Na gusto kita lagi makita o makasama. Na lumundag ang puso ko nung nakita kita ulit. Na ayoko na matapos ang gabing ito dahil kasama kita.”

Nag-aalangan na tiningnan niya ang maamong mukha ni Baekhyun upang makita ang reaksyon nito at nagulat siya nang masilayan ang isang matamis na ngiti sa mga labi ng binata.

Unti-unting inabot ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng lalaki at marahang pinisil. “Salamat, Chanyeol.” Diretso niyang tinitigan ang mga mata nito. “Masaya ako na nagkita tayo ulit. Na-enjoy ko yung mga sandali na magkasama tayo. At gusto ko sana na mas makilala pa kita.”

Pinakawalan ni Chanyeol ang hiningang kanina pa pinipigilan at sumilay sa kanyang mga labi ang isang malapad na ngiti.

“So pwede kita ligawan?” Hawak niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at hindi niya mapigilan ang sayang nararamdaman dahil sa mga sinabi nito.

“Ano ba yan! Sinabi ko na kanina, eh. Gets mo na ‘yun.” Kinikilig na sabi ni Baekhyun at tatayo na sana siya nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Sagutin mo muna yung tanong ko. Payag ka na manliligaw ako?”

Gusto nang sumabog ng puso ni Baekhyun kaya hinawakan niya ang mukha ni Chanyeol at pakunwaring itinulak ito.

“Oo na!” Mabilis niyang sagot. “Tara na sa loob ang lamig na dito.” Pagyaya niya dito at sabay hinila ang kamay ng binata na kasalukuyang nakahawak sa kanya.

Aliw na aliw si Chanyeol sa reaksyon ng binata at kahit gusto pa niyang makasama at makausap ito nang matagal ay tumayo na rin siya upang sundan ito.

“Good night, Baekhyun.” Ani ni Chanyeol habang inaaninag sa dilim ang nakahiga na si Baekhyun.

“Good night, Chanyeol.” Tugon ni Baekhyun ng may ngiti sa labi.

**April, 2011**

From Baekhyun:  
Chanyeol, busy ka? Punta ko Elbi mamaya.

To Baekhyun:  
Hindi naman. Tapos na exams ko, eh.

Dali-daling nagsimula maglinis ng apartment si Chanyeol pagka-reply sa mensahe ni Baekhyun. Gusto pa sana niyang humilata ngunit tanghali na at napaka-gulo ng kanilang tinutuluyan ni Sehun. Paano’y patapos na ang semestre at pareho silang abala sa mga exams at papers na kailangan ipasa. Magsisimula na sana siyang maghugas ng mga pinggan nang marinig ang pagbukas ng pinto ng kwarto ng kanyang housemate at malapit na kaibigan.

“Aba naglilinis. Anong nakain mo?”

Napakunot ng noo si Chanyeol sa boses na narinig. Hindi ito boses ni Sehun kaya mabilis niyang nilingon ang nagmamay-ari nito.

“Jongin? Bakit ka nandito?” Pag-usisa niya sa binata na kasalukuyang naghahanap ng pang-itaas na damit.

“Nakitulog lang siya.” Sagot ng kanyang housemate na dire-diretsong naglakad papunta sa kanilang banyo. Magtatanong pa sana siya ngunit tinapunan siya nito ng isang tingin na nagsasabing itigil na niya ang pag-uusisa.

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol sa dalawang kaibigan at naisipan na ipagpatuloy ang paglilinis ng kanilang tinutuluyan. Nagbabanlaw na siya ng mga pinggan nang muling magsalita si Sehun.

“Bakit naisipan mong maglinis? Pupunta ba sila Tita?”

“Pupunta si Baekhyun dito.” Nag-aalangan niyang sagot.

Napatigil si Sehun sa paghahanap ng pagkain sa ref at napatingin sa kasama sa bahay. “Kayo na ba?” Nakakunot-noong tanong nito.

“Hindi pa. Bakit mo natanong?”

“Wala pa rin ba kayong progress? Ang bagal mo naman talaga, brod.” Nang-iinis na singit ni Jongin.

Binato ni Chanyeol ng basahan ang orgmate. “Bakit ba nangingialam ka?”

Natatawang iniwasan ni Jongin ang lumipad na basahan at dali-daling nagpaalam. “Uwi na ko! Bye, Sehun!”

Pagkaalis ng binata ay humilata na si Sehun sa sofa at dinukot ang telepono sa bulsa. “So, bakit daw pupunta? Kailangan ko ba umalis?” Tanong ni Sehun sa matalik na kaibigan.

“Hindi ko alam. Wala naman ibang sinabi. Teka,” nilapitan ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan habang nakapamewang. “Bakit andito si Jongin? Bakit siya dito natulog? At bakit hindi ko alam na nandito siya?” Dire-diretsong tanong niya.

Kumpas ng kamay lamang ang isinagot ng nakababatang binata sa kanya at tumayo na ito pabalik sa kaniyang kwarto.

“Maglinis ka na lang diyan.” Wika nito bago isinara ang pinto.

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol sa kaibigan at ipinagpatuloy ang paglilinis.

“‘Sorry, natagalan ako umalis sa reception.” Bungad ni Baekhyun nang marating ang kapehan kung saan nila napagkasunduan ni Chanyeol na magkita.

“Ayos lang. Kanina lang naman kayo ulit nagkita-kita ng mga kaibigan mo.” Sandaling tinitigan ni Chanyeol ang binata. “Gusto mo ba ng kape?” Alok niya dito.

Ibinaling ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa menu at saglit na nag-isip. “Uhmmm… ako na lang oorder. May gusto ka?”

Umiling si Chanyeol bilang sagot. “Busog na ko.”

“Sige. Order muna ko.”

Pagkatapos um-order ay bumalik na rin agad si Baekhyun sa kanilang lamesa. Malapit na siya dito nang may biglang tumawag sa kanya.

“Yixing?” Bati niya sa binata.

“Pareho lang pala tayo ng pupuntahan nagmadali ka pang umalis.”

“Ah, may imi-meet kasi ako.” Nagawi ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol at sinundan naman ito ng kanyang kaibigan.

“Boyfriend mo?”

“Hindi.”

Napataas naman ng kilay ang kaibigan sa sagot niya na ikinatawa niya.

“Hindi pa. Tara, pakilala kita.”

“Chanyeol?” Tawag niya sa binata nang marating ang kanilang lamesa.

“Si Yixing nga pala. Pumunta din siya sa kasal. Yixing, si Chanyeol.” Nagkamay ang dalawang lalaki pagkatapos ipakilala ni Baekhyun sa isa’t-isa.

“Member din siya ng Soc at dati kong housemate.” Kwento niya kay Chanyeol.

“Ganun ba?” Mabilis na inabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay sa kanilang alumnus. “Nice meeting you po, brod.”

“Nice meeting you.” Pagkatapos kumamay ay tinapik nito ang balikat ni Baekhyun. “Order muna ko. Baka inip na mga kasama ko sa sasakyan.”

“So...”

Napangiti si Baekhyun nang ibinaling niya ang atensyon kay Chanyeol at ikiniling ang kanyang ulo. “So?...”

“Bakit ang cute mo?”

Namula si Baekhyun sa tanong ng binata at binato ito ng tissue. “Bakit ba ang bolero mo?”

“Hindi ako nangbobola. Sinasabi ko lang yung totoo.” Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang mga siko sa ibabaw ng lamesa at tinitigan ang kasama habang nakapangalumbaba.

“Huwag mo kong titigan.” Hindi malaman ni Baekhyun ang gagawin kaya itinuon na lang niya ang pansin sa kapeng hawak.

“Bakit? Bawal ka bang titigan?”

Napairap si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng binata na ikinatawa naman nito.

“Ang sarap mo kasing tingnan.”

“Oo na.”

“Oo na? Sinasagot mo na ko?”

“Bakit nagtanong ka na ba?”

“So kapag tinanong kita sasagutin mo na ko?”

“Hindi.”

Natawa lang si Chanyeol sa sagot ng nililigawan. Wala pa naman talaga siyang balak tanungin ito dahil gusto niyang mas makilala pa siya ni Baekhyun. Yayayain na sana niya ito umalis nang muling tawagin si Baekhyun ni Yixing upang magpaalam. May mga kasama na ito na nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa.

Matapos ang pagpapaalam ay si Baekhyun na mismo ang nagyaya kay Chanyeol na umalis. “Tara?”

“Saan na tayo? May gusto ka bang puntahan?”

Saglit na napaisip si Baekhyun sa tanong ng kasama. “Uhm, hindi na kasi ako pamilyar dito sa Elbi. Marami-rami na rin ang ipinagbago.”

“Gusto mo ba pumunta sa IC’s? Tamang inom at tambay lang. O mas gusto mo na tumambay na lang tayo sa apartment namin?”

“Bili na lang tayo ng konting beer tapos tambay na lang tayo sa inyo.” Suhestiyon niya sa binata na sinang-ayunan naman nito.

Pagkabili ng maiinom ay dumiretso na ang dalawa sa tinutuluyan ni Chanyeol. Panay naman ang dasal ng binata na sana ay wala si Sehun dahil tiyak na aasarin lang siya nito. At mukhang hindi siya sinasang-ayunan ng tadhana dahil pagbukas niya ng pinto ay ang malapad na ngiti ng kaibigan ang bumungad sa kanya.

“Chanyeol, may prob-“ Hindi na naituloy ni Baekhyun ang tanong dahil paglapit niya sa pinto ay nakita niya ang housemate ni Chanyeol.

“Hello!” Bati ni Sehun na may pagkaway pa sa binata pagkapasok nito ng apartment nila.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam kung anong binabalak nito.

“Baekhyun, si Sehun. Housemate ko. Sehun, si Baekhyun.” Pagpapakilala ni Chanyeol sa dalawa.

“Hi.” Bati ni Baekhyun. “Ayos lang ba na andito ako?”

“Oo naman! Welcome naman dito kahit sino. Lalo ka na, kuya.”

Inilapag na ni Chanyeol sa ibabaw ng kanilang mesa ang mga supot na dala at napansin ni Baekhyun na nakatingin si Sehun sa mga ito.

“May binili kami na mga tsitsirya at konting beer. Gusto mo ba?”

Sinulyapan ni Sehun ang kanyang housemate at natawa na lang siya nang batuhin siya nito ng tsitsirya.

“Umupo ka na. Kunwari ka pa diyan!”

Aliw na tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang interaksyon ng dalawa at tumulong na kay Chanyeol na ilabas sa mga supot ang pinamili nila.

“Matagal na ba kayo na magkasama dito sa apartment?”

“Tatlong taon na.” Sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Magkaibigan yung mga magulang namin at nakatira kami sa iisang village.” Singit ni Sehun. “Noong pumasa ako ng UPCAT, nag-usap kami ni Chanyeol na mag-apartment na lang kami kasi ayoko tumira sa dorm.”

“Ahh. So matagal na kayo magkakilala?”

“Simula noong grade school pa. Wala kasing kaibigan yan si Sehun. Paano ang brat.”

Inirapan naman ni Sehun ang kaibigan sa sinabi nito. “Hindi ako brat. Hindi lang talaga ako friendly.” Pagdepensa nito sa sarili at humarap kay Baekhyun. “May gusto ka bang malaman tungkol sa mokong na ‘to, kuya?”

“Bakit si Baekhyun kinu-kuya mo. Ako hindi?” Reklamo ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

“Mga bata pa lang tayo Chanyeol na tawag ko sa’yo. Ngayon ka pa magrereklamo.”

“Kuya, sigurado ka bang nagpapaligaw ka dito?”

Aliw na aliw si Baekhyun sa bangayan ng dalawang binata at natawa na lang siya sa tanong ni Sehun. Halata naman na close sila kahit panay ang asaran ng mga ito.

“Matulog ka na kaya.”

“Bakit ako matutulog eh ang aga pa? Gusto mo lang solohin si kuya Baekhyun, eh.” Inilapit ni Sehun ang inuupuan kay Baekhyun at tiningnan ang nakatatanda.

“Kapag ba niligawan kita kuya may pag-asa ako?”

Napakurap na lang si Baekhyun sa pagkagulat sa tanong ng binata at ramdam niya ang pag-init ng mga pisngi.

“H-huh?”

“Oh Sehun!” Asar na sigaw ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

“Hehe.” Ngiti ni Sehun kay Baekhyun. “Joke lang, kuya. Gusto ko lang asarin si Chanyeol.” Nilingon naman nito ang kaibigan at pinandilaan.

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol sa binata at tumayo upang maglakad papunta ng banyo. Nilinga ito ni Sehun at pagkasara ng binata ng pinto, ay seryoso itong humarap kay Baekhyun.

“Kuya, seryoso sa’yo si Chanyeol. Sana seryoso ka din sa kanya at huwag mo siyang paasahin.”

Isang ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ng binata. “Don’t worry, seryoso ako sa kaibigan mo.”

Nang marinig ang pagbukas ng pinto ay mabilis na dumistansya si Sehun kay Baekhyun. “Alam mo ba kuya, ‘yan si Chanyeol natatapilok sa sariling paa. Tapos napansin mo ba yung tenga niya? Ang laki, diba?” Tatawa-tawang humarap ito kay Chanyeol at binigyan ang binata ng isang nakakalokong ngiti.

Bumuntong-hininga na lamang si Chanyeol at tinungga ang bote ng beer. Sanay na siya sa kaibigan at balewala na sa kanya ang mga pang-aasar nito.

Pagkaubos ng kanyang beer ay nagpaalam si Sehun sa dalawa na aalis. Gusto pa sana ito tanungin ni Chanyeol kung saan ito pupunta ngunit nais din niyang masolo na si Baekhyun.

Pagkaalis ng binata ay nagpalinga-linga si Baekhyun sa apartment ng dalawa. Pangalawang beses na niya sa tinutuluyan ni Chanyeol ngunit ngayon lang niya naisipan na obserbahan ito. Paano’y nagmadali na rin sila umuwi noong Feb Fair dahil sa pagrereklamo ni Jongdae.

“Sinong naggigitara sa inyo ni Sehun?” Tanong niya nang mahagip ng kanyang mga mata ang isang gitara na nakasandal sa pagitan ng mga kwarto.

“Ako.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Talaga? Tugtog ka naman!” Sabik na sabi ni Baekhyun. “Sige naaaa.” Paglalambing pa niya.

Nag-aalangan man ay tumayo na si Chanyeol upang kunin ang gitara. “Doon tayo sa sofa. Mas kumportable.”

Pagkasabi ng binata ay tumayo na si Baekhyun at binitbit sa lamesita ang iniinom nila pati na rin ang bukas na tsitsirya.

Dahan-dahan kinalabit ni Chanyeol ang mga string ng gitara habang nag-iisip ng kantang tutugtugin. Nang makapag-desisyon ay tumikhim muna siya bago nagsimulang tumugtog.

“When you were here before,” pagsisimula niya. “Couldn't look you in the eye,” sa pagkanta niya sa pangatlong linya ay itinaas niya ang ulo upang tingnan si Baekhyun.

“You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry.” Dire-diretso sa pagtugtog si Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa binata. Nahihiya man sa una ay lumakas na rin ang loob niya sa pagkanta.

Si Baekhyun naman ay ninanamnam ang boses ng binatang kaharap. Hindi ito ang unang beses na narinig niya ang boses ni Chanyeol kaya alam niyang may talento din ito sa pag-awit.

“Ang galing mo naman pala kumanta at maggitara, eh!” Sambit ni Baekhyun habang pumapalakpak pagkatapos ni Chanyeol tumugtog.

“Ikaw diyan ang bolero, eh.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Magaling ka nga! Bakit ba ayaw mo maniwala? Ayaw mo ba sumali sa Jammers’ Club?”

“Huwag na. Konti na lang naman matatapos na ko, kakain lang ng oras ‘yun. At isa pa, hindi ko kayang tumugtog sa harap ng maraming tao.”

“Bakit? Kasi nahihiya ka?”

“Oo. Saka kinakabahan ako. May stage fright din kasi ako.”

“Gusto mo tulungan kita mawala yung stage fright mo?”

Umiling si Chanyeol bilang sagot. “Huwag na.”

“Pero sayang kasi yung talent mo. Try mo lang.”

Nagkibit-balikat na lang si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Pampalipas oras lang naman niya talaga ang paggigitara. Sa pag-aaral na ang pokus niya lalo na ngayong malapit-lapit na siya grumadweyt.

“Ikaw ba? May instrument ka bang alam tugtugin?”

“Pinag-aral ako nila mama dati ng piano. Pero natigil na noong nasa college na ‘ko.” Kuwento niya sa binata. “Mahirap na kasi maghanap ng oras.”

“Eh gitara?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Nag-try si Yixing turuan ako kaya lang nakalimutan ko na.”

“Turuan kita?” Sabik na tanong niya dito.

“Sige.”

Pagkasagot ni Baekhyun ay iniabot ni Chanyeol dito ang gitara at tinuruan ito ng tamang posisyon sa paghawak. Pagkatapos ay inusod niya ang kanang kamay ni Baekhyun sa leeg ng gitara at isa-isang ipinuwesto ang mga magagandang daliri nito sa strings.

“Eto ang G.” Wika ni Chanyeol pagka-pwesto ng mga daliri ng binata. “O subukan mo mag-strum.”

Ginawa naman ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ng binata kahit medyo hirap siyang ipitin ang strings ng gitara.

“Okay.” Muling inilipat ng pwesto ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya. “E minor. Try mo ulit mag-strum.”

Isa-isang itinuro ni Chanyeol ang mga chords kay Baekhyun at pagkalipas ng ilang minuto ay kabisa na niya ang mga ito.

“Okay, try mo ‘to. G, E minor, A minor, at D. Tapos B flat and then A tapos ulitin mo yung unang set ng chords.”

Sinunod ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ni Chanyeol at pagkatapos ng paulit-ulit na praktis ay sinabayan ni Chanyeol ng pagkanta ang binata.

“Adik sa’yo, awit sa akin,” ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagtitig ni Chanyeol sa kanya. At kahit nako-conscious na siya ay dumiretso lang siya sa paggigitara.

“Nilang sawa na saking mga kuwentong marathon.”

Pag-angat ng tingin ni Baekhyun ay nagtama ang mga paningin nila at hindi na niya kinaya ang kilig na nararamdaman kaya itinigil niya ang paggigitara.

“‘Wag mo kasi akong tingnan.” Sambit ni Baekhyun pagkatapos niyang takluban ang mga mata ni Chanyeol.

Hinawakan naman ng binata ang mga kamay niya at ibinaba ang mga ito. “Bakit naman? Gusto kong tinitingnan ka.”

Natutunaw ako. Masyado akong kinikilig. Gusto sana ni Baekhyun sabihin ang mga katagang iyon ngunit pinigilan niya ang sarili.

“Ah, basta. ‘Wag mo ko titigan.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi nito kaya kinuha niya ang gitara mula dito.

“Haranahin na lang kita.” Wika niya bago nagsimulang tugtugin ang gitara.

“Iyong hatid, sa aking buhay. Tuloy ang bida sa isipan ko’y ikaw.” Pag-awit ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa magandang mukha ni Baekhyun.

Pagdating ng chorus ay sinabayan ni Baekhyun ng pagkanta ang binata habang nakatingin dito.

“Sa umaga’t sa gabi sa bawat minutong lumilipas. Hinahanap-hanap kita, hinahanap-hanap kita.” Napangiti ang dalawa sa isa’t-isa at itinuloy lamang ang pagkanta. Ayaw man aminin, alam ni Baekhyun sa sarili na palalim na nang palalim ang nararamdaman niya sa binata. At hindi magtatagal ay ibibigay na niya rito ang matamis niyang ‘oo’.

**May, 2011**

Ilang linggo na ang nakakaraan simula noong nagbakasyon sila Chanyeol kaya may oras siya upang pumunta sa cafe nila Baekhyun. Buti na lang hindi mahigpit ang mga magulang niya at andiyan ang kaibigan niyang si Sehun upang maging kasabwat niya sa mga pagpapaalam.

Simula ng buwan ng Mayo at tamad na tamad si Chanyeol sa kanilang bahay kaya naisipan niyang pumunta ng Sucat upang dalawin si Baekhyun. Abala naman ang binata pagdating niya sa cafe kaya nilapitan muna siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Alam mo na ba na birthday ni Baekhyun sa Biyernes?” Tanong ng binata sa kanya.

“Sa Friday na?!” Gulat na tanong niya. “Ang alam ko lang ngayong buwan. Pero hindi ko alam yung eksaktong araw.” Nahihiyang pag-amin niya.

“Kyungsoo, pwede mo ba akong tulungan? Gusto ko sana i-surprise si Baekhyun.”

“Ano bang balak mo?”

“Pwede ba yung magka-open mic event kayo dito? Tapos isa ako sa mga tutugtog.”

Saglit na napaisip si Kyungsoo sa plano ni Chanyeol. Hindi ito masama. In fact, baka makahakot pa sila ng customers sa suhestiyon ng binata.

“Sige. Ako na bahala mag-convince kay Baekhyun. Akin na phone mo.”

“H-huh?”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo sa binata at inabot ang telepono nito na nasa ibabaw ng lamesa. Pagkatapos nitong magpipindot ay ibinalik na rin niya ito kay Chanyeol.

“Sa text na lang tayo mag-usap ng mga detalye.” Pagkasabi nito ay tumayo na rin si Kyungsoo at bumalik na sa kusina.

“Chanyeol, pwede ba nahihilo na ko kaka-kuyakoy mo.” Pagrereklamo ni Sehun sa kaibigan. Kasalukuyang nasa kwarto sila ng binata at naghahanda para sa surpresa nito kay Baekhyun.

“Kinakabahan kasi ako.” Pagkasabi ay sumubsob si Chanyeol sa kama at sumigaw sa kanyang unan.

“Magaling ka maggitara at maganda naman ang boses mo. Wala kang dapat ikabahala.”

Inangat ni Chanyeol ang ulo at muli itong inilapat patagilid. “Iba na lang kaya gawin ko bukas? Bili na lang ako ng regalo.”

“Sira ka ba? Nagpakapagod ka mag-practice ng ilang araw tapos aatras ka. Saka plinano yung event para sa surprise mo kay Kuya Baekhyun. Gusto mo ba ma-bad shot kay kuya Kyungsoo?”

Hindi na umimik si Chanyeol kaya naisip ng kaibigan na bigyan ito ng assurance. “Sigurado naman ako na magugustuhan ni Kuya Baekhyun yung gagawin mo. Saka andun din naman ako. Ivi-video kita para pag nagkalat ka, may mapagtatawanan ako.”

Pinanlisikan ng mata ni Chanyeol si Sehun at bumangon siya upang hampasin ito ng unan. “Gago ka! Umuwi ka na nga!”

Tatawa-tawa naman na lumabas ng kwarto si Sehun. Pagkaalis ng kaibigan ay tinitigan ni Chanyeol ang gitara na nakasandal sa kanyang upuan. Sobra man siyang kinakabahan ay kakayanin niya para sa minamahal. Para kay Baekhyun.

Bumangon siya upang tingnan ang oras. Ilang sandali na lamang ay kaarawan na ni Baekhyun. Gusto man niyang tawagan ay abala ang binata para sa okasyon bukas sa kanilang cafe. Ite-text na lamang niya ito mamayang hating-gabi.

Alas otso y media na ng gabi nang marating nila Chanyeol ang cafe at nasa kalagitnaan na ang event. Bukod sa hindi alam ni Baekhyun na tutugtog siya, wala rin itong malay na pupunta siya. Paano’y ang sinabi ni Chanyeol dito ay lalabas sila ng kanyang pamilya.

To Kyungsoo:  
Kyungsoo, dito na kami.

From Kyungsoo:  
Okay. Doon kayo sa kitchen dumaan. Busy si Baekhyun dito sa counter. Ipapasundo kita sa staff namin para makapuslit ka papunta sa may stage.

Pagka-tanggap ng mensahe ay dali-daling naglakad ang dalawang magkaibigan papunta sa kusina ng cafe. Sinalubong sila ng tauhan ng mag-pinsan at inabutan ang dalawa ng maiinom pagkapasok. Maya-maya ay pumasok na ang isa nilang staff upang sunduin siya.

“Chanyeol, nasa loob ng opisina niya si sir Baekhyun. Tara.”

Bitbit ang gitara at bungkos ng bulaklak ay nagmamadaling lumabas si Chanyeol. Kinakabahan siya ngunit pinipilit niyang kalmahin ang sarili. Para kay Baekhyun.

Makalipas ang ilang saglit ay tinawag na siya ng emcee sa entablado. Pagkaupo ay kaagad iginala ng binata ang mga mata upang hanapin ang taong hahandugan niya ng kanta.

“Magandang gabi,” pagsisimula niya pagkatapos tapikin ang mikropono. Dumako ang kanyang mga mata sa may counter at doon nakita niyang nakatayo ang binatang nagmamay-ari ng kanyang puso. “Unang beses kong kakanta sa harapan ng maraming tao kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na kung kabado ako.”

Muli siyang sumulyap sa pwesto ni Baekhyun at lalo siyang kinabahan nang makitang pinagmamasdan siya nito. “Ang kanta nga pala na aking tutugtugin ay inaalay ko sa isang espesyal na tao na nandirito. Sana ay magustuhan niyo.”

Saglit na naghiyawan ang mga tao sa pangunguna ni Sehun. At nang tumahimik ay sinimulan na ni Chanyeol ang pagkumpas sa gitara.

“Panalangin ko sa habang buhay, makapiling ka, makasama ka, yan ang panalangin ko.” Habang kumakanta ay nakatingin siya sa direksyon ni Baekhyun at habang tumatagal ay napapawi ang kanyang kaba. Para bang sila lang dalawa ang nasa cafe at tuluyan na ngang nawala ang kanyang niyerbos nang masilayan niya ang magandang ngiti ng binata.

“...at sana nama'y makikinig ka, kapag aking sasabihing minamahal kita.”

Malakas na palakpakan ang natanggap ni Chanyeol matapos umawit. Pagkatapos bumaba ng entablado ay lumapit siya kay Sehun upang kunin dito ang dalang mga bulaklak.

“Akala ko ba may stage fright ka?” Tanong ni Baekhyun pagkalapit niya dito.

“Nakita ko na kasi yung right person para maging audience ko.”

Nag-init ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ng binata. Hindi niya inaasahan na magkakalakas ito ng loob upang kumanta sa harap ng maraming tao pagkatapos ang mariin nitong pagtutol noong nag-usap sila. At lubos na nakatataba ng puso na siya ang dahilan para harapin nito ang kanyang kahinaan.

“Happy birthday, Baekhyun. I’m so glad we’ve met.” Pagkabati ay inabot ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ang isang bungkos ng pulang tulips.

**June, 2011**

From Chanyeol:  
Good morning, Baekhyun! Andito ako sa lobby ng condo mo.

Pagkabasa ng mensahe ay agad tinawagan ni Baekhyun ang binata. Bakasyon pa rin ni Chanyeol pero wala naman nabanggit sa kanya ang binata na may balak itong puntahan siya.

“Baekhyun?”

“Chanyeol! Bakit ka nasa baba? Anong meron?” Aligagang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Napakamot ng batok si Chanyeol sa mga tanong ni Baekhyun. “Uhm, gusto lang sana kita i-surprise. Yayayain sana kita lumabas. Ayos lang ba?”

Biglang tumahimik ang kabilang linya kaya kinabahan si Chanyeol. Tama ba ang ginawa niya? Mali ata na hindi niya ito tinanong bago siya gumawa ng plano. Sa napagtanto ay dali-daling humingi ng paumanhin ang binata.

“Baekhyun, sorry! Gusto sana kita sorpresahin. Sabi kasi ni Kyungsoo off mo ngayon sa cafe kaya naisip ko na ilabas kita. Hindi ko naisip na baka may iba kang plano. Sorry.”

“Ha? Hindi. Hindi, okay lang.” Nagmamadaling sabi ni Baekhyun na kasalukuyang naglilinis ng kanyang condo. “May nakakalat pa ba?” Sambit niya sa sarili.

“Ha?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol. “Sigurado kang okay lang? Baka may lakad ka.”

“Wala akong lakad ngayon. Akyat ka na. 6th floor, unit 614.” Agad ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang telepono at tiningnan ang sarili sa salamin. Hindi pa siya naliligo kaya agad siyang naghilamos at nagpalit ng t-shirt.

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto ay may narinig na si Baekhyun na mga katok sa pinto. Saglit niyang pinasadahan ng tingin ang kanyang unit upang tingnan kung nasa ayos ba ang lahat. Pagka-check ay bumuntong-hininga ang binata at binuksan ang pinto.

“Hi Chanyeol!” Masiglang bati niya sa binata. May itatanong pa sana siya dito nang makita niya ang bungkos ng pulang rosas na hawak nito.

“Flowers? Hehe.” Medyo nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol.

Binitawan ni Baekhyun ang pagkakahawak sa doorknob at inabot ang mga bulaklak. Pasimple niya itong inamoy at hindi niya itatanggi na kinilig siya sa ginawa ng binata.

“Thank you. Pasok ka.” Pagyaya niya dito. “Anong gusto mong inumin? Juice o kape?” Tanong niya dito pagkaupo ng binata.

“Juice na lang.” Sagot ni Chanyeol na kasalukuyang pinagmamasdan ang mga nakasabit na frame sa dingding.

“Bakit pala napadalaw ka?” Tanong ni Baekyun pagkalapag niya ng mga inumin at sandwich sa lamesita.

Napahawak si Chanyeol sa kanyang mga hita at hinaplos ang mga ito nang marinig ang tanong ng binata. “Yayayain sana kita lumabas.” Pagsisimula niya. “Malapit na kasi pasukan kaya gusto ko sana na samantalahin yung bakasyon.”

“Okay! Saan tayo pupunta? May naisip ka na bang lugar?” Nasasabik na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Sa Tagaytay sana. Para mas nakaka-relaks.”

Lalong na-excite si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Matagal-tagal na rin siyang hindi nakakapunta sa nasabing lugar. Ngayon pa lang ay parang nararamdaman na niya ang simoy ng hangin.

“Sige. Maliligo lang ako. Manood ka na lang muna. Mabilis lang ako.” Pagka-abot ng remote ng TV kay Chanyeol ay dali-dali nang nag-ayos ang binata.

Pagkaraan ng isang oras ay nasa daan na ang dalawa at sumasabay sa pag-awit ng mga kanta sa radyo.

“Buti pinayagan ka ng parents mo na gamitin ‘tong sasakyan niyo.”

“Hinayaan na nila ako magmaneho simula noong 18th birthday ko. Minsan lang din naman nila gamitin ‘tong sasakyan kaya hindi mahirap hiramin.”

“So anong ipinaalam mo sa kanila?” Pag-uusisa ni Baekhyun.

Napatikhim si Chanyeol sa tanong ng kasama. Hindi kasi alam ng mga magulang niya na hindi si Sehun ang kasama niya.

“Sabi ko mag-road trip kami ni Sehun pa-Tagaytay. Sorry, hindi kasi nila alam na may nililigawan ako. Hindi rin nila alam yung tungkol sa sekswalidad ko.”

Sandaling natahimik si Baekhyun at pinagmasdan ang mga nadadaanan nila. Hindi naman big deal sa kanya yung paglilihim ni Chanyeol sa mga magulang niya. Pinagdaanan din naman niya iyon. Ngunit hindi niya maiwasan na may maramdaman na konting kirot.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry.” Sandaling nilingon ni Chanyeol ang kasama dahil sa pagtahimik nito. Inabot niya ang isang kamay nito at marahang pinisil. “Sasabihin ko naman kila mama- “

“It’s okay, Chanyeol.” Pagputol niya sa binata. “Naiintindihan ko, ‘wag kang mag-alala. Hindi madaling umamin. I’ve been there.” Nilingon niya ito at binigyan ng isang matipid na ngiti. Pagkapisil ay binitawan na rin niya ang palad ng binata.

“Eyes on the road, hands on the wheel.” Paalala niya pa dito.

“Yes, boss!” Sambit ni Chanyeol na may kasama pang pagsaludo.

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa ginawa nito at mahinang hinampas ang braso ng binata. “Sira! Yes, boss ka diyan!”

“Eh boss ka naman talaga, eh!”

“Tse!” Pakunwaring umirap pa si Baekhyun sa kasama. “Pero sandali. Paano pag nakita ng parents mo si Sehun sa village niyo?”

“Nakausap ko na si Sehun. May lakad din daw siya ngayon. Kaya huwag ka nang mag-alala.” Pabirong pinisil ni Chanyeol ang ilong ni Baekhyun at mabilis naman itong hinampas ng binata.

“Sinong may sabing nag-aalala ako? Feeling ka.” Pagtanggi niya.

“Ouch.” Pagda-drama ni Chanyeol na may kasama pang paghawak sa kaliwang dibdib. “Wala ka palang pake sa akin.”

“Hala ang arte!” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Napuno ng biruan at asaran ang sasakyan hanggang sa marating nila ang destinasyon. Panandaliang huminto ang dalawa sa isang kainan kung saan tanaw ang bulkang Taal upang mananghalian. Pagkatapos magpakabusog sa bulalo at sa iba pang masarap na putahe ay dumiretso na sila sa Picnic Grove. Buti na lang weekday sila pumunta at kakaunti lang ang mga tao.

Maganda ang panahon kaya naisipan ng dalawa na maglakad-lakad. Hindi kainitan at malamig ang hangin. Matapos ang ilang minutong paglalakad ay narating ng dalawa ang zip-line.

“Baekhyun, gusto mo ba mag zip-line?”

“Why not? Tara!” Nasasabik na hinila ni Baekhyun ang kasama.

Ilan pang sandali at naka-strap na silang dalawa.

“One, two, three, go!” Pagkabitaw sa kanila ay sumigaw na ang dalawa.

“Woooooooooo superman! Supermaaannn!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol habang ginagaya ang postura ng superhero kapag lumilipad.

Si Baekhyun naman ay tawang-tawa habang pinagmamasdan ang binata. Ito ang side ni Chanyeol na minsan niya lang makita. Paano’y napaka-mature nito para sa edad niya na madalas nakakalimutan niya na mas bata ito sa kanya ng pitong taon.

Ilang segundo lang ay narating na nila ang kabilang dulo ng zip-line at halata sa mukha ni Chanyeol na nabitin siya kaya hindi na nagtaka si Baekhyun nang muli itong magyaya.

“Isa pa?”

Pinisil ni Baekhyun ang ilong ng binata. “Tama na yung isa. Tara na lang doon?” Pagturo ni Baekhyun sa mga kubo.

Kinilig si Chanyeol sa ginawa ng binata kaya imbes na magpumilit na muling sumakay, ay pumayag na siya na tumambay na lang sa mga kubo na nagkalat sa lugar.

Pagkaupo sa napili nilang kubo ay nag-unat ng katawan si Baekhyun at tiningnan ang mga puno na nakapalibot sa kanila at ang mga alapaap. Habang si Chanyeol naman ay abala sa pagbukas ng tsitsirya na kanilang binili.

“Ang sarap ng hangin dito. Ang lamig. Namiss ko ‘to.” Sambit ni Baekhyun habang ninanamnam ang hangin na humahampas sa kanyang katawan.

“Kelan ka pa huli pumunta dito?”

“Last year? Kasama ko si Kyungsoo. Naghanap kami noon ng bagong supplier ng beans. Madalas ka ba dito?”

“Hindi naman. Kapag gusto ko ng sariwang hangin niyayaya ko dito si Sehun. Tapos kakain lang kami. Nakakabawas kasi ng stress yung hangin dito.”

Sinamantala ng dalawa ang pagkakataon upang mas kilalanin pa ang isa’t-isa. Mga kwento tungkol sa kani-kanilang pamilya, mga matatalik o malalapit na kaibigan, at mga napagdaanan sa kanilang org. Ngayon lang sila nagkaroon ng ganito kahabang oras upang mag-usap. Palibahasa’y kung hindi abala si Chanyeol sa pag-aaral, si Baekhyun naman ang busy sa kanilang negosyo.

Lumipas ang oras at nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng antok kaya ipinatong niya ang mga braso sa lamesa at ginawang unan ang mga ito. Si Chanyeol naman ay ipinatong ang siko sa lamesa at nangalumbaba habang tinitingnan ang magandang mukha ng kasama. Napapikit si Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang pagdaan ng malamig na hangin habang si Chanyeol naman ay hinawi ang mga buhok na tumabing sa mga mata ng binata.

Pagmulat ni Baekhyun ay nagtama ang paningin nilang dalawa. Ramdam niyang pinagmamasdan ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya. Tulad ng pagmamasid niya sa malaki ngunit cute nitong mga tenga, malalaking mga mata, ang matangos nitong ilong, at ang namimintog at mapula nitong mga labi. Mga labi na nais niyang halikan.

“Ang ganda mo talaga.” Sambit ni Chanyeol habang tinitingnan ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. “Lalo na ‘pag nakangiti ka. Parang nakakalimutan ko huminga ‘pag nakikita ko yung mga ngiti mo.”

Sa sinabi ng binata ay napangiti si Baekhyun at inangat ang ulo upang umupo ng diretso. Ipinatong niya ang kaliwang kamay sa balikat ni Chanyeol upang iangat ang sarili at mabilis na dinampian ng halik ang mga labi nito.

“I like you, Chanyeol. No, actually, I think I love you.” Pag-amin ni Baekhyun sa binata.

“H-huh?” Sa pagkagulat ay saglit na tila nawala sa sarili si Chanyeol. “Teka, seryoso ka ba? Mahal mo na rin ako? Tayo na ba?”

Marahang natawa si Baekhyun sa mga tanong ng binata at tumango. “Oo, Chanyeol ko. Mahal kita.”

Sa sobrang kagalakan ay napasigaw nang malakas si Chanyeol na ikinagulat ng mga tao sa paligid kaya agad itong tinakpan ni Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol! ‘Wag kang sumigaw!” Natatawang sabi ng binata.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ng nobyo at inilayo sa kanyang bibig upang halikan ang palad nito. “Thank you, Baekhyun. Mahal kita. Sobra.”

Muling dinampian ng halik ni Baekhyun ang mga labi ng nobyo at niyakap ito. Hinapit naman ni Chanyeol ang binata at napatingin sa mga alapaap. Hindi siya makapaniwala na sa wakas, sila na ng taong minamahal.

**September, 2011**

“Hi Chanyeol!” Bati ng orgmate niya nang dumating ito. Kasalukuyan silang nasa Vet para sa kanilang org meeting.

“Totoo ba na kayo ni kuya Baekhyun?” Tanong ng naturang orgmate pagkaupo nito sa harap niya.

Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol nang marinig ang tanong. Paano nalaman nito na sila ni Baekhyun? Wala naman siyang ibang sinabihan maliban kila Sehun at Jongin. At alam niyang hindi ipagsasabi ng mga ito ang tungkol sa relasyon nilang dalawa. Hindi niya itinatago ang kanilang relasyon, ayaw lang niyang makarinig ng opinyon ng iba.

“Sino naman nagsabi sa’yo?”

“Natsismis lang sa akin ng isang alumnae. May nakakita daw kasi sa inyo na magkasama noong may kinasal na alumni dito.”

“Ah.” Tipid na sagot niya.

“Ingat ka. Ang landi daw n’on.”

“May nagsabi pa nga na may anak na daw yun, eh.” Singit naman ng isa pa nilang orgmate.

“Puro kayo tsismis.” Sabi ni Jongin na abala sa paggawa ng report.

Nailing na lang si Chanyeol sa mga sinabi sa kanya at nagkibit-balikat. Hindi pa man nagsisimula ay gusto na niyang matapos ang meeting nila. Wala naman siyang pakialam sa sinasabi ng ibang tao. May tiwala siya kay Baekhyun. Kinuha niya ang telepono na ipinatong sa lamesa at nagtype.

To Baekhyun:  
Miss na kita, mahal. Sana Sabado na. I love you.

**November, 2011**

To Yoora:  
Ate, may gusto ako ipakilala sa’yo. Pwede ba tayo magkita ng lunch?

Kinabahan si Chanyeol pagkatapos i-text ang kapatid. Sa kanilang pamilya, ang ate pa lang niya ang napapagsabihan niya tungkol sa kanyang sekswalidad. Tanggap naman siya nito. ‘Yun nga lang, unang beses niyang may ipapakilala dito.

From Yoora:  
Boyfriend ba yan?! Okay! Text mo na lang ako kung saan at anong oras. :)

Pagkabasa ng sagot ng kapatid ay inilapag ni Chanyeol ang telepono sa lamesa sa gilid ng kama at niyakap ang natutulog pa na nobyo.

“Mahal?”

Ungol lang ang isinagot sa kanya ng binata kaya niyakap niya ito nang mahigpit sa bewang at isinubsob ang ulo sa dibdib ni Baekhyun.

“Mahal, gising ka na. Lunch tayo kasama si ate.”

Iminulat ni Baekhyun ang isang mata at tiningnan lamang si Chanyeol.

“Hehe. Birthday ko na bukas.” Paglalambing niya sa nobyo.

“Anong oras na ba?”

“Seven thirty.” Nasasabik na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Babe, ang aga pa. Tulog pa tayo.”

“Pero kakain tayo kasama si ate Yoora.”

“Shhhh. Tulog muna ulit tayo.” Pagkasabi nito ay hinalikan ni Baekhyun ang noo ng nobyo at bumalik sa pagtulog.

Nagising si Baekhyun dahil sa umaalog na kama. Pagmulat niya ng mga mata ay nakita niya ang bagong ligo na si Chanyeol.

“Mahal, gising ka na. Eight thirty na.”

“Kiss ko muna.”

“Bumangon ka muna. Tapos mag-toothbrush. Tapos breakfast. Tapos ligo.”

Muling pumikit si Baekhyun at nagkunwaring natutulog.

“Mahal.”

Malakas na hilik.

“Mahal naman, eh! Bahala ka na nga d’yan!” Padabog na lumabas ng kwarto si Chanyeol.

Pagkasara ng pinto ay natatawang iminulat ni Baekhyun ang mga mata at bumangon. Pagkatapos maghilamos ay niligpit niya ang kama at lumabas ng kwarto. Paglingon niya sa sala ay nakita niya ang nobyo na nakaupo sa sofa at abala sa panonood. Tinabihan niya ito at niyakap ng mahigpit.

“Babe, sorry na.”

Hindi pinansin si Baekhyun ng nobyo kaya isiniksik niya ang ulo sa kili-kili nito.

“Babe, sorry na. Please?”

Saglit na tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang binata at saka ibinalik ang atensyon sa pinapanood.

“I’m sorry. Kinakabahan kasi ako. First time na ipapakilala ako sa family member.”

Umayos si Chanyeol ng pagkakaupo at inabot ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Baek, kapatid ko siya. Syempre gusto ko na makilala niya yung taong mahal ko. Pero kung hindi ka pa ready, ayos lang. Sorry kung pinipilit kita.”

Umiling si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng binata. “No, gusto ko makilala ang ate mo. Kinakabahan lang talaga ako.” Pag-amin niya habang pinaglalaruan ang laylayan ng kanyang shorts.

“Totoo bang 27 ka na?” Natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol. “Bakit sobrang cute mo?”

Bahagyang sinuntok ni Baekhyun ang braso ng binata. “Kinakabahan na nga ako nang-aasar ka pa diyan!”

Lalo naman natawa si Chanyeol sa inakto ng nobyo at mabilis na hinalikan ang mga labi nitong nakanguso. “Kumain ka na, okay? Si Ate Yoora lang yun. I know she’ll like you.”

“Babe, asan na daw si ate mo? Do I look okay?” Hindi mapakali sa kinauupuan si Baekhyun habang hinihintay ang kapatid ng kasintahan.

“You look perfect.” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay ng nobyo at dinampian ito ng halik. “‘Wag ka na ma-stress, okay?”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun upang ilabas ang nerbyos at inilapat ang noo sa balikat ng kasintahan.

“Thank you, babe.”

“Chanyeol?”

Mabilis na napa-angat ng ulo si Baekhyun nang may tumawag sa pangalan ni Chanyeol.

“Ate!” Bati ni Chanyeol sa dumating na kapatid at tumayo siya upang yakapin ito.

“Sorry, medyo na-late ako.”

“Ate, si Baekhyun. Boyfriend ko. Baek, si Ate Yoora.” Pagpapakilala ni Chanyeol sa dalawa.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin pagkatapos siyang ipakilala. Kakamay ba siya? Bebeso ba siya? Ngunit mukhang hindi na kailangan ni Baekhyun pahirapan ang sarili sa pag-iisip dahil naramdaman na lang niya ang paglapat ng pisngi ni Yoora sa kanya.

“Hello, Baekhyun! Oh my, you’re so pretty! Kaya naman pala gustong-gusto ka ipakilala sa akin nito ni Chanyeol, eh.”

Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang pamumula ng kanyang mga pisngi sa mga sinabi ng dalaga.

“Th-Thank you, po.” Nahihiyang sabi niya.

“Ano ka ba! Huwag ka na mag-po. Isang taon lang naman ang tanda ko sa’yo.” Sita nito sa kanya. “You guys look so cute. Bagay na bagay kayo.” Wika ni Yoora habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawa.

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang sinseridad sa sinabi nito kaya hindi na niya napigilan ngumiti. “Thank you, Ate Yoora.”

Bukod sa mga paborito ni Chanyeol na pagkain, ay napuno ang kanilang lamesa ng tawanan at asaran. Panay ang kwento ni Yoora kay Baekhyun tungkol sa kabataan niya at kahit gusto na niyang manahimik ang kapatid, ay hinayaan na lang niya dahil halata naman sa kanyang nobyo na nag-eenjoy ito.

Hindi mapagsidlan ang saya ni Chanyeol na makita ang kanyang kapatid at kasintahan na magkasundo. Sa wakas ay naipakilala na niya si Baekhyun sa pamilya, kahit sa kapatid niya lang muna. Ito na ang pinakamasayang regalo na natanggap niya sa kanyang kaarawan.

**December, 2011**

“Ma, Pa, pwede ba ko mag-invite ng someone next dinner natin? May gusto lang sana ako ipakilala sa inyo.”

“A special someone?”

“Yes po, Pa.” Nakangiting sagot niya. “Boyfriend ko po.”

Napasinghap nang malakas ang kanyang ina. “Kaya ba blooming ang aming bunso?” Kantyaw nito.

“Ma!”

Natawa na lang ang padre de pamilya sa mag-ina. “Well, you look happy, anak. I can’t wait to meet him.” Ani nito.

“Hindi na rin po ko makapaghintay na ipakilala siya sa inyo.”

To Baekhyun:  
Mahal, andito na ko sa labas.

Ilang minuto nang nakaupo si Chanyeol sa loob ng kanyang sasakyan ngunit ngayon lang niya naisipan i-text ang nobyo. Hindi niya itatanggi na kinakabahan siya na makilala ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun, na kahit ang lamig ng sasakyan ay pinagpapawisan siya. Aktong papatayin na niya ang makina ng kotse nang may kumatok sa pinto nito.

“Babe, bakit di ka pa bumababa?” Tanong ni Baekhyun nang buksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto.

“Naintindihan ko na yung feeling mo noong ipinakilala kita kay Ate Yoora.” Nakangusong sagot nito.

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa nobyo at hinawakan ang mukha nito upang dampian ng halik ang mga labi. “You’ll be fine, babe. Hinihintay ka na nila Papa. Let’s go?” In-offer ni Baekhyun ang kamay sa binata at hinila na ito palabas ng sasakyan nang inabot ito.

Pagkapasok ng bahay nila Baekhyun ay naririnig na ni Chanyeol ang tunog ng mga kubyertos. Pagdating nila sa dining area ay abalang nag-aayos ng hapag kainan ang ina ni Baekhyun.

“Good evening po, ma’am.” Bati ni Chanyeol dito. Nagmano ito at iniabot ang bungkos ng bulaklak na hawak. “Flowers po.”

“Anong ma’am ka diyan! Tita na lang, ikaw naman. And thank you for the flowers, hijo. They’re pretty.”

“Oh andito na pala ang boyfriend ng bunso ko, eh!” Sambit ng ama ni Baekhyun pagkakita sa kanila.

Inabot ni Chanyeol ang kanang kamay ng nakatatanda at nagmano dito. “Good evening po, sir.”

“Ang pormal mo naman. Tito na lang. Oh ano yang hawak mo? Para sa akin ba yan?” Biro nito kay Chanyeol.

“Ah, opo. Wine po.”

Pagka-abot ni Chanyeol ng bote sa ama ni Baekhyun ay pinaupo na sila ng mga ito upang kumain.

“So paano kayo nagkakilala dalawa?” Tanong ng ina ni Baekhyun sa kanila.

“Orgmates kami sa dati kong course Ma. Nagkakilala kami noong pumunta ako ng homecoming.”

“Vet Med ka pala hijo. Saan ang clinic mo?”

Napatikhim si Chanyeol sa tanong ng ama ng nobyo. “Estudyante pa lang po ako. 5th year ko na po.”

“Pwede mo palang sugar daddy yung anak ko, ano?” Natatawang sabi nito.

Nabilaukan si Chanyeol sa narinig at kaagad itong pinainom ni Baekhyun ng tubig.

“Hon!” Sita ng ina ni Baekhyun.

“Pa naman!” Saway ni Baekhyun sa ama habang hinahagod ang likod ng nobyo.

“Nagbibiro lang ako, anak. Eto kasing boyfriend mo masyadong seryoso.” Pagpapaliwanag ng ama at tiningnan ang inuubo pang si Chanyeol. “I’m sorry, hijo. Magbe-behave na ‘ko.”

Umakto pa ang matanda na sinasara ang bibig. “Ay hindi ko pala pwede isara kasi kumakain pa ‘ko.” At umakto naman ito na binubuksan ang bibig.

“Si papa ang korni.” Komento ni Baekhyun sa ama.

“Pinapatawa ko lang si Chanyeol. Mukha namang effective tingnan mo natawa siya.”

Tatawa-tawang itinaas ni Chanyeol ang hinalalaki sa matanda at pagkatapos ay muling uminom ng tubig.

“Ay nako hon, tigilan mo na nga ‘yang pagbibiro mo. Kumain na muna tayo.”

Ilang minuto matapos ang hapunan ay nagpaalam na rin si Chanyeol sa mga magulang ng kasintahan.

“Uwi na po ako Tito, Tita. Thank you po sa dinner.”

“Oh, ingat sa pagmamaneho, hijo. Bilisan mo na grumadweyt ha, para ikaw na vet ni Mongryong namin.” Bilin ng ama ng kanyang kasintahan.

“Opo, Tito.”

“Baekhyun, ihatid mo na si Chanyeol sa sasakyan niya at paniguradong traffic na.” Utos ng ina ni Baekhyun.

“Sige po, Tita.”

Pagkabalik ni Baekhyun sa loob ng kanilang bahay ay nakita niya ang mga magulang sa sala na abala sa panonood ng telebisyon. Tinabihan niya ang mga ito at niyakap ang kanyang ina.

“Thanks, Ma, Pa.”

“Chanyeol is a nice guy, anak. And we can see na pareho kayong masaya. Gusto ko siya para sa’yo.” Wika ng kanyang ina na tinapik-tapik pa ang kanyang braso.

“Matangkad na, gwapo pa, magalang, at mabait. I like him.” Singit ng kanyang ama.

“Totoo, Pa?”

“Oo naman. Trust me. Papa knows best.” Isang kindat ang ibinigay ng ama ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa naman ng mag-ina.

**August, 2012**

Kasalukuyang nanananghalian ang magkasintahan kasama ang mga malalapit na kaibigan ni Baekhyun. Napagkasunduan kasi ng mga ito na magkita-kita para sa nalalapit na kasal ng isa nilang kaibigan. Saglit na nagpaalam si Chanyeol upang mag-banyo. Pabalik na siya sa kanilang lamesa nang marinig niya na pinag-uusapan siya ng mga ito.

“Kumusta naman, Baekhyun? Hindi ka ba nahihirapan sa age gap niyo?” Tanong ng kaibigan nito na ikakasal.

“Oo nga. Hindi ba kayo puro away kasi alam mo na younger guys, ang immature.” Singit ng isa pa nilang kasama.

“Oi, hindi lahat ha!” Depensa ng kaibigan nilang lalaki na ikinatawa ng magkakaibigan.

“Hindi. Mature si Chanyeol.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. “In fact, hindi kami nag-aaway.”

“Nako. Baka hindi pa lumalabas ang ugali kasi hindi naman kayo lagi magkasama, diba?”

“Guys, wala sa edad ang maturity ng tao.” Medyo naiinis na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi naman seloso?”

“Wala naman siyang dapat pag-selosan.”

“Nako, paano ‘yan magkikita kayo ni Joongi sa kasal ko. Baka may feelings na biglang bumalik.”

“Sooyoung, matagal na tapos yung sa amin ni Joongi, ni hindi nga naging kami, eh.”

Pagkarinig ng sagot ng nobyo ay naisipan na ni Chanyeol bumalik sa kanilang lamesa. Kung kanina ay hindi na siya kumportable dahil hindi siya maka-relate sa usapang trabaho o career, mas lalo pa itong lumala dahil sa nabanggit na nakaraan ni Baekhyun.

“Babe, okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kasintahan pagkaupo nito.

Tumango lamang si Chanyeol. “Medyo sumakit lang yung ulo ko.”

“Gusto mo na ba umuwi?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Okay lang ako. Nakakahiya naman sa mga kaibigan mo ‘pag umalis tayo kaagad.”

“Pero-”

“Mahal, okay lang ako.” Giit pa niya kaya tumigil na si Baekhyun at inobserbahan na lang ang kasintahan.

Tahimik lamang si Chanyeol sa buong oras na kasama nila ang mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun na ikinabahala naman ng binata. Ramdam niyang may nangyaring hindi maganda kaya nag-iba ang mood ng kasintahan. Ngunit ayaw niyang pilitin ito na magsalita.

Naglalakad na ang dalawa pabalik ng sasakyan nang tumigil sa paglalakad si Chanyeol. “Mahal, sa bahay na lang pala ako uuwi.”

“Babe, may problema ba? Kanina ka pa tahimik.”

Mabilis na hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo ng kasintahan at nagpaalam. “Ayos lang ako. Uwi na ko.”

Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi tingnan ang papalayong nobyo. Labag man sa loob ay hihintayin na lamang niya na sabihin nito kung ano mang bumabagabag sa kanya.

**October, 2012**

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun upang kalmahin ang sarili. Kailangan niyang habaan ang pasensya kung ayaw niyang mag-away sila ni Chanyeol.

“Ano ba kasing problema, Yeol? Andito naman ako para makinig.” Mahinahon niyang sabi.

“Frustrated lang ako sa thesis at adviser ko. Para kasing hindi ko matatapos yung thesis ko. Last semester ko na ‘to dapat. Gusto ko na grumaduate.” Hawak-hawak ni Chanyeol ang ulo habang nakatingin sa laptop at magulo na ang buhok nito sa kakahila.

“Gusto mo ba tulungan kita kahit sa pagsusulat lang?” Alok niya sa binata.

“Kaya ko na ‘to.” Sagot niya sa kasintahan. “Ito na nga lang maipagmamalaki ko, hindi ko pa magawa.” Bulong niya sa sarili.

Isang mahigpit na yakap ang ibinigay ni Baekhyun sa kasintahan. “I love you, Yeol. Nasa kwarto lang ako kung may kailangan ka.”

Huminto si Baekhyun sa pinto ng kwarto at tiningnan si Chanyeol. Hindi niya itatanggi na nasasaktan siya sa nangyayari sa kasintahan. Pero anong magagawa niya kung ito mismo ay ayaw magpatulong.

Pagkasara ng pinto ay napahilamos si Chanyeol sa inis sa sarili. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin. Hindi na siya magtataka kung magsawa na si Baekhyun sa pag-unawa sa kanya.

**January, 2013**

From Baekhyun:  
Yeol, ano bang problema? Tell me. Ayusin natin.

To Baekhyun:  
Nahihirapan na ‘ko. Pwede ba cool off muna tayo?

From Baekhyun:  
I don’t believe in cool off, Yeol. It’s either we fix this or we break up.

To Baekhyun:  
Then let’s break up.

From Baekhyun:  
…

From Baekhyun:  
Kung ‘yan yung gusto mo.

Kanina pa nakatitig si Chanyeol sa kanyang telepono at ramdam niya ang mga luhang sunod-sunod na tumutulo. Hindi siya makapaniwala na nakipag-hiwalay siya kay Baekhyun. Mabilis niyang pinunasan ang mga luha at bumangon. Iiinom na lang niya ang nangyari.

Pagbukas niya ng pinto ay tumambad sa kanya ang mga kaibigan na nag-iinom habang nanonood ng pelikula. Nakasalampak si Sehun sa sofa habang si Jongin naman ay nakasandal ang tagiliran nito. Kinuha niya ang isang bote na nasa lamesita at umupo sa bakanteng upuan.

“Bakit namumula mata mo? Umiyak ka ba?” Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Pagkarinig sa sinabi ng kasintahan ay napalingon si Sehun sa kaibigan. “Chanyeol, may problema ba? Anong nangyari?”

“Break na kami.” Sagot ni Chanyeol pagkatungga sa hawak na beer.

“Ha?!”

“Ano?!” Pinatay ni Sehun ang telebisyon at humarap sa kaibigan. “Seryoso ka ba diyan? Bakit kayo nag-break?”

“Nakipag-break ako.”

“Eh bakit? Okay naman kayo, diba? Hindi nga kayo nag-aaway, eh.”

Tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang mga kaibigan at muli na namang pumatak ang kanyang mga luha.

“Hindi ko maintindihan sarili ko. Nahihirapan na ‘ko. Frustrated na rin ako sa sarili ko.” Yumuko si Chanyeol at napahilamos. “Hindi ko maiwasan hindi isipin yung sinabi ng mga kaibigan niya. Na ang bata ko para sa kanya. Na immature ako.”

Nilapitan ni Jongin ang kaibigan at hinagod ang likod nito. “Yeol, hindi ka immature. Sa tingin ko stressed ka lang sa internship natin saka sa thesis.”

“At insecure.”

Nagulat si Jongin sa sinabi ng kasintahan at pinandilatan ito ng mga mata. Inirapan lang naman ito ni Sehun.

“Hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit ka nagpapaapekto sa sinasabi ng ibang tao. Hindi naman sila ang karelasyon mo.” Litanya ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

“Pero-“

“Pero ano?” Pagputol ni Sehun. “Sa ginagawa mo parang pinatunayan mo na rin na tama sila. Na immature ka.”

“Sehun.” Saway ni Jongin.

Nanatiling nakatungo si Chanyeol. Tama naman si Sehun. Alam niyang nagiging immature na siya. Hindi rin naman niya mapigilan na kainin siya ng insecurity. Hindi niya makalimutan yung pangliliit na naramdaman niya nun nakasama niya ang mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun.

“Ano, hahayaan mo na lang ba na mawala sa’yo si Kuya Baekhyun?” Tanong sa kanya ng matalik na kaibigan. “Nako pag pinakawalan mo si kuya humanda ka sa akin. Sinasabi ko sa’yo Chanyeol hay nako.”

Kinurot ni Jongin ang kasintahan upang patahimikin na ito.

“Sa tingin ko brod kailangan mo lang ng space. Take a step back. Huminga ka. Clear your mind. Mahal ka ni Baekhyun. Alam kong magkakabalikan kayo.” Tinapik ni Jongin ang balikat ng binata saka tumayo. “At saka ‘wag ka masyado ma-pressure sa acads. Ga-graduate tayo. Kaya natin ‘yan.”

Saglit na pinagmasdan ng mag-nobyo si Chanyeol at saka bumalik sa panonood. Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay tumayo na ang binata at bumalik sa kanyang kwarto.

Ilang minuto nang nakatayo si Chanyeol sa labas ng condo ni Baekhyun. Kanina pa niya gusto kumatok ngunit kinakabahan siya. Paano kung hindi na siya nahintay ng binata? Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol at nasa aktong kakatok na sana siya nang biglang bumukas ang pinto.

“Chanyeol?” Gulat na tanong ng binata.

“Baek? Pwede ba tayo mag-usap?”

Bumitaw si Baekhyun sa pagkakahawak sa doorknob at tumabi upang papasukin si Chanyeol. Bago naman tuluyang pumasok ang binata ay nakita ni Baekhyun ang bungkos ng puting tulips na ipinatong nito sa lamesita.

“Baekhyun, i’m sorry.” Pagsisimula ni Chanyeol. “Frustrated na ko sa nangyayari sa acads ko at hindi ko na napigilan na kainin ng insecurities ko. Hindi ko sinasadyang saktan ka. I’m sorry. Mahal na mahal kita. Pwede mo pa ba ako bigyan ng chance?”

“Paano kung ayaw ko na?” Hamon ni Baekhyun sa binata.

Kumirot ang puso ni Chanyeol sa narinig at pinigilan ang sarili na maiyak. Huli na ba siya?

“Manliligaw ulit ako. Please?” Naiiyak na sabi niya.

Matagal na tinitigan ni Baekhyun ang binata at huminga ng malalim. “Sa tingin mo ba bibitawan agad kita? Parang minaliit mo naman yung pagmamahal ko sa’yo. Kaya ako pumayag mag-break kasi naramdaman ko na kailangan mo ng oras para sa sarili mo. I’m sorry, babe.”

Lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harap ni Baekhyun at inabot ang kamay nito upang ilagay sa kanyang pisngi. “Sorry. Narinig ko kasi yung usapan niyo ng mga kaibigan mo noong lumabas tayo kasama sila. Hindi ko mapigilan yung sarili ko na manliit kasi bata ang tingin nila sa akin. Lahat kayo may trabaho na, I felt out of place.”

Hinaplos ni Baekhyun ang pisngi ng binata at hinila upang paupuin ito sa sofa. “I’m sorry. Hindi ko na-consider yung mararamdaman mo noong niyaya kita na sumama sa amin. Na-excite ako na ipakilala ka sa kanila. Gusto ko makilala nila yung taong nagpapasaya sa akin.”

Tinitigan ni Baekhyun ang mga mata ng kasintahan at hinawakan nang mahigpit ang kamay ng binata. “Pero Yeol, sana ‘wag ka magpaapekto sa sinasabi ng ibang tao. Hindi mahalaga kung ano man yung opinyon nila.”

“Pero kaibigan mo sila.”

“Pero ikaw ang mahal ko. Mas mahalaga ka kesa sa kung ano mang opinyon nila.”

Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang maluha kaya isinubsob niya ang sarili sa mga hita ni Baekhyun at mahigpit na niyakap ang bewang nito. Pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang binata at hinaplos ang buhok nito.

“Yeol, hindi sila kasali sa relasyon natin. Ang mahalaga sa akin ay ikaw. Ang mahalaga ay yung tayo.”

Tumingala si Chanyeol at para namang kinurot ang puso ni Baekhyun nang makita ang namumulang mga mata ng nobyo.

“I’m sorry, mahal.”

“Wawa naman ang baby ko mugto ang mata.” Pagbibiro niya sa kasintahan kaya naman kinagat nito ang kanyang tagiliran. Sa pagkagulat ay nahila ni Baekhyun ang tenga ni Chanyeol dahilan upang magsimula ang harutan ng dalawa.

“Tama na! Mahal, tama na!” Hinihingal na awat ni Chanyeol. Hawak niya ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun na kasalukuyang nakahiga sa sofa at naghahabol din ng hininga.

Natatawang binitawan ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay ng nobyo at tinabihan ito sa pagkakahiga. Hinapit niya sa bewang si Baekhyun at siniil ng halik ang maninipis na labi nito.

“I love you. Thank you sa patience mahal, at sa pag-unawa.” Sambit ni Chanyeol habang hinahaplos ang pisngi ng kasintahan.

“I love you, too.” Wika ni Baekhyun bago mariing hinalikan ang binata.

**August, 2013**

“Congratulations, Doc Chanyeol!” Bati ng mga tao pagkapasok ng binata sa cafe kasama ang nobyo. Kasalukuyan silang nasa coffee shop ng magpinsan upang ipagdiwang ang pagpasa ni Chanyeol sa licensure exam ng kanyang kurso.

_Pagkatapos magka-ayos ay napagdesisyunan ng dalawa na bawasan muna ang kanilang pagkikita upang mas makapag-pokus si Chanyeol sa kanyang thesis at internship. Noong una ay tinutulan ito ni Chanyeol dahil ika niya, “Hindi ko kayang hindi ka makita linggo-linggo, mahal!”_

_Kinilig man sa sinabi ng nobyo ay pinanindigan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang suhestiyon. Alam niya kung gaano ka-hectic ang buhay ng isang graduating student kaya naman gusto niyang pagaanin ang alalahanin ng binata kahit konti._

_“Ako na lang ang dadalaw sa’yo, okay?”_

_“Pero busy ka sa-” Hindi na naituloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin dahil bigla siyang hinalikan ng nobyo._

_“Konting sakripisyo para sa graduating kong boyfriend. Hmm?” At dito na natapos ang usapan dahil pinupog na ni Chanyeol ng halik ang minamahal._

“May bago ng doktor ang Mongryong namin!” Sigaw ng ama ni Baekhyun habang karga ang kanilang aso.

“Congratulations, hijo. We’re proud of you!” Bati ng ina ni Baekhyun at mahigpit na niyakap si Chanyeol.

“Thank you po, Tita. Salamat din po sa pagpunta dito sa surprise nila Baek.”

“Ano ka ba namang bata ka. Para ka nang anak namin, parte ka na ng pamilya. Syempre pupunta kami.”

“Ma, iiyak na ‘yan si Chanyeol.” Hirit ni Baekhyun pagkayakap sa likod ng binata.

Nagtawanan ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun habang si Chanyeol ay nangingilid na ang luha. Hindi man alam ng mga magulang niya ang tungkol sa kanilang relasyon, nandiyan naman ang pamilya ni Baekhyun na tanggap siya.

Konti na lang. Makahanap lang siya ng trabaho ay magtatapat na siya sa kanyang mga magulang.

**November, 2013**

Kaarawan ni Chanyeol kaya napagdesisyunan ng kanilang pamilya na mag-celebrate sa labas. Pagka-uwi ay humiling ang binata na kakausapin niya ang mga magulang. Hiniling din niya sa kapatid na siya ay samahan bilang suporta.

“Ano ba iyon anak, may ipapakilala ka na sa amin?” Tanong ng kanyang ina.

“Kelan ka ba magpapakilala sa amin ng girlfriend, anak?” Sa sinabi ng ama ay nilingon niya ang kapatid at tinanguan siya nito.

“Mom, Dad, Im… Im gay.”

Ilang segundo ang lumipas ngunit walang nagsasalita sa kanyang mga magulang.

“G-gay? As in bakla ka?”

Tumango si Chanyeol sa tanong ng ina.

“But you don’t look gay! Daddy, ano na lang ang sasabihin ng mga tao?”

Napayuko ang binata sa mga salitang binitawan ng ina. Gusto na niyang umalis at puntahan ang kasintahan. Inaasahan na niya ang ganitong sitwasyon pero hindi mababawasan ang sakit na dulot nito.

“Mommy naman! Bakit mas iniisip mo pa yung sasabihin ng mga tao kesa sa nararamdaman ng anak niyo?” Pagtatanggol ni Yoora sa kanya.

“Matagal mo na bang alam ‘to? Ha, Yoora?”

“Youngmi, tama na. Umakyat ka na muna sa kwarto.”

“Pero-“

“Youngmi. Sige na. Ako na kakausap sa anak natin.” Giit ng kanilang padre de pamilya.

“Wala akong anak na bakla!” Sigaw ng ina bago ito umalis at hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga luha na pumatak.

Napapikit na lang ang kanilang ama sa sinabi ng asawa at pagkalipas ng ilang sandali ay tumayo ito upang tumabi kay Chanyeol.

“Anak, pagpasensyahan mo na ang mommy mo.” Mahigpit niyang niyakap ang anak. “Tanggap kita kahit ano ka pa. Ang mahalaga ay masaya ka. Andito lang ako para sa inyo ng ate mo.”

Lalo naman naiyak si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng ama at pilit niyang pinupunasan ang mga pumapatak na luha. “Thank you, Dad.” Nahihikbi niyang sabi.

“May boyfriend ka na ba?” Malumanay na tanong ng ama.

“Opo.”

Napangiti ang ama sa sagot ng anak. “Gusto ko siya makilala, okay? ‘Wag ka na mag-alala sa mommy mo. Lalambot din ang puso n’on. Kailangan niya lang ng oras.”

“I love you, anak. Mahal ko kayo ni ate mo.” Bago tumayo ay hinalikan ng kanilang ama ang noo ng magkapatid.

Pagkaalis ng kanilang ama ay niyakap ni Yoora ang kapatid.

“Thank you, ate.”

“Ano ka ba. You’re my baby brother. Siyempre suportado kita.” Muling niyakap ni Yoora ang kapatid at hinagod ang likod nito. “Tumahan ka na, ang pangit mo kapag umiiyak, eh.” Pagbibiro nito na ikinatawa naman ng kapatid.

**March, 2014**

“Excuse me, I'm looking for the owner of this cafe. May I speak with him?”

Saglit na pinagmasdan ni Seulgi ang may-ari ng boses. Sa postura pa lang nito ay halatang nanggaling ito sa may kayang pamilya. “Si sir Baekhyun po ba or si sir Kyungsoo?” Tanong niya dito.

“I want to speak with Mr. Byun.”

“Ah, si sir Baekhyun po. Upo po muna kayo, ma’am. Tatawagin ko lang po si sir B.”

Inihatid ni Seulgi ang bisita sa isang lamesa sa may gilid kung saan malayo sa mga customer. “Do you need anything ma’am while waiting? Water po or coffee?”

“Water is fine. I won’t be long.”

Pagkasagot nito ay tumalikod na si Seulgi papunta sa opisina ni Baekhyun. Pagkaraan ng ilang sandali ay lumabas na ang binata at dumiretso sa lamesa kung saan nakaupo ang isang may edad na babae.

“Excuse me, ma’am. My staff said you’re looking for me?” Kinakabahan man ay pinilit ni Baekhyun na hindi ito mahalata ng taong kausap. Hindi niya inaasahan na pupuntahan siya nito.

“You’re Baekhyun?” Saglit siya nitong pinagmasdan. “Please take a seat. May gusto lang ako sabihin.”

“Hindi na ako magpapaligoy-ligoy.” Wika nito pagkaupo ng binata. “I don’t like you for my son.”

Hindi na ikinagulat ng binata ang sinabi nito. Halata naman dahil sa tuwing lalabas sila kasama ang pamilya ng nobyo ay hindi nila kasama ang kanilang ina. Pero kahit inaasahan na niya ang ganitong pangyayari, hindi maaalis na masaktan siya sa mga katagang binitawan ng ina ng kanyang minamahal.

“Ma’am, alam ko pong mahirap tanggapin, pero sana po irespeto niyo yung relasyon namin ni Chanyeol.”

“You’re smart and pretty. You’re still young yet you’re this successful already.” Iginala ng ina ng nobyo ang mga mata sa loob ng cafe. “I believe you’ll meet someone who’s perfect for you.”

“But-“

“But that someone is not my Chanyeol.” Pagputol nito sa kanya. ”Please break up with my son. May mga pangarap ako para sa kanya. Gusto ko ng mga apo galing sa kanya. Please, hijo.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. Nirerespeto ko po kayo, pero hindi ko po magagawa yung gusto niyo. Mahal ko po si Chanyeol.”

Huminga ng malalim ang ina ng kanyang nobyo. “Chanyeol is still young. I’m sure nalilito lang siya ngayon. If you really love my son, you’ll let him go. You will let him experience a normal relationship.”

Napayuko na lang si Baekhyun at pinisil pisil ang mga palad sa mga sinabi nito.

“Bueno, aalis na ‘ko. Thank you for your time. Sana pag-isipan mo yung mga sinabi ko sa’yo, Baekhyun.”

Pagkatayo ng babae ay dire-diretso itong lumabas ng cafe. Si Baekhyun naman ay nanatili sa kinauupuan at malayo ang tingin. Napukaw ang atensyon ng binata nang marinig ang paghila ng upuan sa harap niya. Pag-angat niya ng tingin ay nakita niya ang pinsan.

“Haba ng mukha mo diyan.” Pagsisimula nito. “Huhulaan ko, ayaw niya sa’yo. Tapos sinabihan ka na makipag-break sa anak niya.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng pinsan at inihilig ang katawan sa lamesa. “Galing mo manghula, Soo.” Pagkasabi ay pinaglaruan nito ang basong nasa harap niya.

“Wow.” Napahalukipkip si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng pinsan. “Teleserye lang? So ano? Huwag mong sabihin na kino-consider mo yung mga sinabi niya sa’yo? Babatukan kita, Byun Baekhyun.”

Isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun. “May point naman siya. Paano kung isang araw ma-realize ni Chanyeol na gusto niya pala ng pamilya? Na gusto pala niya ng anak na dugo at laman niya?”

“Kung makapagsalita ka naman parang walang paraan para magka-anak kayo. Wala ka bang tiwala sa pagmamahal sa’yo ni Chanyeol?”

“Meron. Kaya lang…”

“Kaya lang ano?”

“Kaya lang nakokonsensya din naman ako na hindi sila ayos ng mama niya.” Malungkot na sabi ng binata.

“Baekhyun, hindi mo naman kasalanan na homophobic siya at makitid ang isip niya.”

“Ano ka ba! Nanay pa rin yun ni Chanyeol.”

Napairap na lang si Kyungsoo sa pinsan at napabuntong-hininga. “Basta. Magiging maayos din ang lahat. Magtiwala ka lang kay Chanyeol. Mahal ka n’on.”

“Salamat, Soo. The best ka talaga!”

Tahimik na pinagmamasdan ni Baekhyun ang kisame ng kanyang kwarto nang maramdaman niya ang paglundoy ng kama. Nang pumayapa ang paggalaw nito ay tumagilid si Baekhyun ng pagkakahiga upang pagmasdan ang nobyo na kasalukuyang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Mahal, kanina ka pa tahimik. May problema ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang hinahaplos ang buhok ng kasintahan.

Lumipas ang ilang segundo ngunit nanatiling tahimik ang binata kaya hinila ito ni Chanyeol upang yakapin. Mahigpit naman itong niyakap pabalik ni Baekhyun at kanyang isinubsob ang mukha sa dibdib ng nobyo.

“Alam ko something’s bothering you. Kilala kita, Baek. Andito ako para makinig.”

Nagtama ang mga mata ng dalawa nang tumingala si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba niyang sabihin sa binata ang pinag-usapan nila ng ina nito. Ayaw niyang lalong magkalamat ang relasyon ng dalawa ngunit ayaw din naman niyang maglihim sa binata. Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at tinitigan ang nobyo.

“Nag-usap kami ng mommy mo kanina.”

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa paghaplos ng buhok ng kasintahan. “Pinuntahan ka niya?”

Tumango si Baekhyun bilang sagot. “Nakiusap siya na makipag-break ako sa’yo.”

Napapikit si Chanyeol sa narinig. Hindi niya inaasahan na gagawin iyon ng kanyang ina. “Mahal, I’m sorry. Kakausapin ko si mommy.”

“Babe, ‘wag na.” Pagpigil ni Baekhyun. “Naiintindihan ko naman siya. Saka may point din naman si mommy mo.”

Napaupo si Chanyeol sa sinabi nito. “Point? Anong point?” Nakakunot-noong tanong niya sa nobyo. Hindi siya naniniwalang may magandang sinabi ang kanyang ina. Mahal niya ito ngunit marami din itong masasakit na salitang binitawan.

Bumangon na rin si Baekhyun at humarap sa kasintahan. “Paano kung mas mabuti para sa’yo kung maghiwalay tayo?”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Hindi.”

“Pero naisip mo.”

Kumirot ang puso ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kasintahan at napahilamos na lang siya ng mukha. Naiinis siya sa sarili kung bakit sumagi sa isip niya na hiwalayan ito.

“I’m sorry.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Ayoko lang kasi na magkaaway kayo ng mommy mo. At saka..”

“At saka?”

“Tama naman siya na bata ka pa, na baka eventually ma-realize mo na hindi pala ito yung gusto mo.” Kinabahan si Baekhyun dahil pagtingin niya sa binata ay blangko ang mukha nito.

“Nasasaktan ako dahil hindi pa rin tayo tanggap ni mommy. Pero mas masakit malaman na wala kang tiwala sa akin.”

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang pagtulo ng kanyang luha sa sinabi ng kasintahan at nilapitan niya ito upang yakapin.

“I’m sorry.” Naiiyak niyang sabi. “Hindi ko gustong saktan ka. Hindi ko rin gusto na makipaghiwalay. Mahal kita kaya iniisip ko lang yung best para sa’yo.”

“At yung best na ‘yon ay ikaw.” Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang mga luha ng kasintahan at hinalikan ang noo nito pagkatapos. “Oo bata pa ‘ko, pero sigurado ako sa’yo, mahal. Mahal na mahal kita at ayokong mawala ka sakin. Hindi ko kaya.”

“Kaya mo. Dalawang linggo ka ngang hindi nagparamdam noong nakipag-break ka, eh.” Nagtatampong sabi ni Baekhyun na siya namang ikinatawa ni Chanyeol.

“Oo, kaya ko. Pero ikaw ang lagi kong pipiliin. Dahil ayoko na magmahal kung hindi rin lang ikaw. Tandaan mo ‘yan, mahal.”

Mariing hinalikan ni Baekhyun ang kasintahan. “Ang swerte ko na mahal ako ng isang Park Chanyeol. Thank you, babe.” Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang mukha ng kasintahan at inipit sa pagitan ng kanyang mga palad. “I love you soooooooo much!” Sambit niya habang paulit-ulit na dinampian ng halik ang mga labi nito.

**November, 2015**

Kumakain ng hapunan ang pamilya nila Chanyeol nang biglang tumikhim ang kanyang ina upang kunin ang kanilang atensyon.

“Balak ko sana maghanda sa birthday mo, anak. You can invite your friends.”

“Sige po, ‘my.” Tipid na sagot ng binata.

“Invite mo na rin yung boyfriend mo.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa narinig at nagkatinginan sila ng kanyang kapatid. Paglingon naman niya sa ama ay kinindatan lamang siya nito.

“Okay po. Sabihin ko po kay Baekhyun. Thank you, ‘my.”

“Babe, okay lang ba talaga itsura ko?” Kasalukuyang nasa labas ng bahay ng kasintahan si Baekhyun at ilang beses na niyang inayos ang suot na damit at buhok. Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa kasintahan na ikinainis nito.

“‘Wag mo ‘kong tawanan!” Hinampas ni Baekhyun ang braso ng binata sa inis. “Parang hindi ka kinabahan noong pinakilala kita kila mama, ah!”

“Oh, ‘wag nang ngumuso. Halikan kita diyan, eh.”

Isang malakas na suntok sa braso ang natanggap ni Chanyeol mula sa kasintahan. “Kainis ka! Diyan ka na nga!”

Hahakbang na sana palayo si Baekhyun nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol. “Kiss ko muna. Hehe.” Ngumuso pa ito at itinuro ang mga labi.

Inirapan naman ni Baekhyun ang binata at saglit na tinitigan. Gusto pa sana niyang asarin ang nobyo ngunit kaarawan nito kaya mabilis niyang dinampian ng halik ang mga labi ng binata.

“Happy birthday, baby kong higante!” Bati niya dito at muling hinalikan ang kasintahan. “Tara?” Yaya ni Baekhyun pagkatapos kunin ang bote ng Chardonnay sa sasakyan.

“Kuya B!” Bati ni Sehun pagpasok ng mag-nobyo sa bahay nila Chanyeol. Bakas sa mukha ng binata ang pagkasabik kay Baekhyun dahil sa malapad nitong ngiti at ang hindi matigil na pagkaway.

Sinuklian ito ni Baekhyun ng ngiti at papalapit na sana siya sa kaibigan nang makita niya ang ina ng kasintahan. Nakatingin ito sa kanilang magnobyo at hihilahin na sana niya ang kamay na hawak ni Chanyeol ngunit ayaw itong bitawan ng binata.

“Yeol, nakatingin si mommy mo.” Mahinang sabi niya sa kasintahan.

“Okay lang ‘yan.” Hinila na ni Chanyeol ang nobyo papalapit sa lamesa at ipinakilala ito sa kanyang ina.

“Mommy, si Baekhyun po, boyfriend ko. Baek, si mommy.”

Iniabot ni Baekhyun ang dalang alak sa ina ng nobyo at sinuklian naman siya nito ng ngiti.

“Thank you, hijo.” Pagkalapag ng maybahay ng wine ay niyaya na niya ang lahat upang kumain.

Pagkatapos ng kaunting salo-salo ay inihatid ni Baekhyun ang ilang pinagkainan sa kusina. Pagkalapag niya ng mga ito sa lababo ay pumasok naman ang ina ng nobyo upang ilabas ang inihandang panghimagas.

“Oh hijo. Nag-abala ka pa diyan. Sana hinayaan mo na lang sila manang.”

“Ayos lang po.” Nginitian ito ni Baekhyun at babalik na sana siya sa hapag-kainan nang muli itong magsalita.

“Pwede mo ba ‘ko tulungan dito sa trifles, hijo?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Dinampot ni Baekhyun ang tray na nakita at lumapit sa ina ng kanyang kasintahan.

Samantala, natawa naman ang maybahay sa sinabi ng binata. “Masyado ka naman pormal. Parang hindi ka boyfriend ng anak ko. You can call me tita.”

Lumambot ang puso ni Baekhyun sa narinig at nawala ang tensyon na nararamdaman sa tuwing napapalapit siya dito. “Yes po, Tita.”

Pagkalapag ng tray na hawak ay inilipat na ni Baekhyun ang panghimagas at mga kubyertos dito. Akmang bubuhatin na niya ang inihanda nang hawakan ng maybahay ang kanyang kamay.

“I’m sorry, hijo.” Sabi nito na ikinagulat ng binata. “Pasensya na sa mga nasabi ko sa’yo dati. Pasensya na rin na matagal bago ko natanggap yung relasyon niyo ni Chanyeol. I hope it’s not too late to ask for your forgiveness. Gusto ko sana na maging close tayo, kung okay lang sa’yo.”

“Okay na okay po sa akin, tita.” Nakangiting sagot ni Baekhyun. “Saka naiintindihan ko naman po kayo. Alam ko pong hindi madaling tanggapin para sa iba yung sekswalidad at relasyon namin.”

“Thank you for loving my son and for being understanding. Now I know kung bakit mahal na mahal ka ng anak ko. Halata naman na you’re his inspiration at masaya siya dahil sa’yo.”

“Thank you po, Tita.” Naiiyak niyang sabi.

“Chanyeol is so lucky to have you in his life.” May lambing sa ngiti ng matandang babae at pinisil nito ang kamay ng binata.

“Andito pala ang mga mahal ko, eh!” Nagulat ang dalawa sa narinig na boses at sabay na napalingon sa pinanggalingan nito.

Malapad ang ngiting naglakad papalapit sa ina at nobyo si Chanyeol. “Best birthday gift, ever!” Inakbayan niya ang dalawa at hinapit upang yakapin. Natawa naman ang mga ito at niyakap pabalik ang binata.

“Happy birthday, anak. I hope you’re happy.”

“Very, ‘my.” Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo ng ina. “Thank you. I love you so much.”

**June, 2017**

“Toben! Toben, no!”

Napasalampak na lang si Baekhyun sa sofa habang pinagmamasdan ang alaga nila ni Chanyeol na aso. Ilang buwan na rin simula noong napagdesisyunan nila ng kasintahan na magsama. Anibersaryo nila ng nobyo kaya naisipan niyang umuwi nang maaga upang magprepara para sa kanyang sorpresa. Ngunit parang ayaw makisama ng kanilang alaga dahil pagkatapos niyang maligo ay tumumbad sa kanya ang magulo na sala na kalilinis lang niya.

“Isusumbong kita kay Dada.” Napatigil sa paghila ng unan ang itim na poodle at dumapa. Tiningnan nito si Baekhyun na tila ba nagpapaawa. Tinawanan lang naman niya ito at tinawag ang aso upang lumapit sa kanya.

“Bunso makisama ka, please. Behave, okay?” Hinalikan ito ni Baekhyun at inumpisahan na niyang pulutin ang mga nakakalat habang karga ang alagang aso.

Alas otso ng gabi nang marinig ni Baekhyun ang pagbukas ng kanilang pintuan. Kasalukuyan siyang nasa kwarto at inihahanda ang collar ng kanilang alagang aso.

“Mahal?” Pagkarinig sa boses ni Chanyeol ay agad tumakbo si Toben palabas ng kwarto upang salubungin ang binata. Rinig niya ang sabik na pagtahol nito. Bago sundan ang kanilang alaga ay sinigurado muna niyang natatakpan ang sorpresa sa kanyang drawer.

Paglabas ni Baekhyun ng kwarto ay nakita niya ang kasintahan na may hawak na bungkos ng tulips habang si Toben naman ay panay ikot sa paanan nito. Napangiti si Baekhyun dahil ilang taon na sila pero hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin nagsasawa ang nobyo na bigyan siya ng mga bulaklak.

“Welcome home, babe.”

Pagkatapos bigyan ng atensyon ang alaga ay dumiretso na si Chanyeol sa kasintahan. “Hi, mahal. Happy anniversary.” Hinalikan ng binata ang nobyo at iniabot dito ang bulaklak.

“Sorry, hindi ako makaalis ng maaga sa clinic. Hindi tuloy tayo makapag-date.”

“Okay lang, babe. Nagluto ako. Dito na lang tayo sa bahay mag-date.” Nginitian ni Baekhyun ang kasintahan bago tumingkayad upang dampian ng halik ang nobyo.

Pagkatapos kumain ay hinayaan ni Baekhyun na maligo ang kasintahan habang siya naman ay naghanda ng sorpresa dito. Tinawag niya ang alaga upang ilagay dito ang espesyal na collar at dinala ito sa guest room pagkatapos.

“Dito ka lang bunso, ha? Pag tinawag na kita saka ka lang lalabas. Okay?” Tumahol ito bilang sagot. Bago lumabas ay nilambing ito ni Baekhyun at siniguradong kasama nito ang mga paboritong laruan.

Paglabas niya ay nakita niya ang nobyo na naka-pwesto na sa sofa. Mabilis siyang pumasok sa kanilang kwarto at dinampot ang itinatago sa drawer.

“Ohhhh red wine. Mukhang may binabalak ka sakin, ah.” Binigyan ni Chanyeol ng isang nakakalokong ngiti ang nobyo na may pagtakip pa ng mga braso sa katawan.

Tinawanan lang ni Baekhyun ang kasintahan. “Baka ikaw pa ang sumunggab sakin.” Hirit niya dito.

Pagkalapag ng bote ng alak at mga baso sa lamesita ay tinabihan na niya ang nobyo. Maingat siyang umupo upang itago ang laman ng bulsa.

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto matapos simulan ang Zootopia ay dahan-dahang kinuha ni Baekhyun sa bulsa ang isang tali at kinuha ang kaliwang kamay ng kasintahan. “Babe, ano bang ring size mo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang sinusukat ang palasingsingan ng nobyo.

“Bakit mo ba yan sinusukat? Magpo-propose ka na ba sakin?” Biro ni Chanyeol ngunit sa totoo lang ay kinakabahan siya sa inaakto ng kasintahan.

“Oo.” Tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun at tinawag ang kanilang alaga ngunit hindi ito lumalabas ng kwarto. Napailing na lang si Baekhyun at itinuloy ang kanyang balak.

“Ano ba yan ang hirap naman nitong tali. Try mo na lang sukatin ‘to.” Dumukot si Baekhyun sa kanyang bulsa at inilabas ang isang maliit na kahon. Binuksan niya ito at bumungad ang isang simpleng singsing. Nakakagat-labing lumuhod si Baekhyun sa harap ng kasintahan at tiningnan ito sa mata.

“Park Chanyeol, you make me happy in a way no one else can. You’re my favorite place to go when my mind searches for peace, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I love you so much, Yeol and I hope I can make you as happy as you make me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“No.” Nanlalaki ang mga matang sagot ng binata.

“Ha?” Gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“I mean yes. But-“ Napatayo si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan at pumasok sa kanilang kwarto. Paglabas nito ay may hawak-hawak itong maliit na kahon.

“Ako dapat yung magpo-propose! Bakit mo ko inunahan?” Pagmamaktol nito.

Imbes na mainis ay natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa nobyo. “Eh di mag-propose ka din.” Ngingiti-ngiting sabi niya dito.

Nilapitan ni Chanyeol ang minamahal at hinawakan ang pisngi nito habang tinititigan ito sa mga mata.

“I will never forget the night we met dahil iyon ang gabi na nagbago ang direksyon ng aking buhay. Tandang tanda ko pa yung pagsayaw mo ng Spaghetti pababa.” Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun at mahinang hinampas ang dibdib ni Chanyeol.

“Kapag tinitingnan ko ang mga mata mo, nakikita ko yung reflection natin dalawa and the life I hope we share together. Kapag iniisip kita, alam kong wala na akong ibang mamahalin na katulad ng pagmamahal ko sa’yo. Byun Baekhyun, mahal na mahal kita at wala na kong ibang mahihiling pa kundi ang makasama ka habang buhay. Will you marry me?”

Ipinulupot ni Baekhyun ang nga braso sa leeg ng kasintahan at hinila ito pababa upang siilin ng halik ang mga labi nito. Pagkaraan ng ilang segundo ay pinakawalan na nito ang mga labi ng binata at pinagmasdan ang mukha nito.

“Yes! I can’t wait to be with you forever, babe.” Naiiyak na sabi ni Baekhyun.

Nang makita ni Baekhyun ang laman ng kahon ay napatingin siya sa kasintahan. “Pareho tayo ng biniling singsing?” Gulat niyang tanong.

“Nakita kasi kita na tinitingnan ‘to. At nagandahan ako sa design kahit simple lang.”

Pagkasuot nila ng singsing sa isa’t-isa ay lumabas na ang kanilang alaga na abala sa kanyang laruan at hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang matawa nang makita ang suot nito.

Marry Papa?

“Hindi siya nakisama sa akin.” Nakangusong sabi ni Baekhyun at kinarga ang alaga nang lumapit ito sa kanila.

“Tobennie, engaged na si Papa and Dada.” Wika ni Baekhyun na sinagot naman nito ng mga tahol at pagdila sa mga mukha nila.

**EPILOGO**

“Dada, ang mean naman nun queen.”

“Oo nga po, Dada. Buti na lang pay-she payshen.. ano na nga yung tawag po dun, Dada?” Tanong ng tatlong taong gulang na si Vito sa kanyang ama.

“Patient kasi! Patient and understanding. Ahahahahaha! Payshen daw po Dada oh sabi ni Vito. Ahahahahaaha!”

“Dada pinagtatawanan ako ni Tala!” Naiinis na sabi ng batang lalaki. “Isusumbong kita kay Papa, bad ka!”

Mabilis na sinaway ni Chanyeol ang dalawang anak. “Diba sabi namin ni Papa na hindi maganda yung nag-aaway ang magkapatid?”

“Opo.” Nakayukong sagot ng anak nilang lalaki.

“Opo. I’m sorry, Vito.” Niyakap ng batang babae ang kakambal at hinalikan ito sa labi. “I’m sorry, Dada. Hindi ko na po uulitin.”

“Don’t fight kasi nalulungkot kami ni papa pag nag-aaway kayo. Kasi pinag-pray namin kayong dalawa.” Humarap si Chanyeol sa anak na babae. “Kaya ang name mo ay Tala kasi paborito namin ni Papa ang pagmasdan ang langit. Habang ikaw naman,” bumaling naman ang ama sa anak na lalaki. “you’re named Vito kasi it means life. Thankful kami ni papa na ibinigay Niya kayo sa amin.”

“Yes po, Dada.” Sabay na sagot ng kambal.

“Oh, lablab na tayo.” Ibinuka ni Chanyeol ang mga braso at lumapit naman ang dalawa upang yakapin siya.

“Dada, ang tagal naman po ni Papa Baek. Miss ko na po siya.” Reklamo ni Vito habang pinaglalaruan ang dulo ng t-shirt ng ama.

“Dadating din sila. Hintay ka lang.” Pagkasabi nito ay narinig nilang bumukas ang pinto at biglang nagsitayuan sa kama ang mga bata. “Oh ayan na pala si Papa Baek, eh.”

“We’re home!” Sigaw ng kanyang asawa na sinundan naman ng mga tahol ng aso.

“Papa!”

“Papa Baek!” Maligayang sigaw ng dalawa at kumaripas ng takbo palabas ng kwarto.

“Huwag tumakbo pababa ng hagdan!” Paalala ni Chanyeol sa mga anak at bumangon na rin ito.

“Gising na pala ang kambal ko. Good morning!” Bati ni Baekhyun sa mga anak at hinalikan sa pisngi ang mga ito.

“Good morning, mahal.” Bati ni Chanyeol sa asawa pagkalapit niya rito at nilingon ang mga anak bago halikan si Baekhyun. “Kumusta ang bonding niyo ni Toben?”

“Papa po si Toben!” Sigaw ng kanilang anak na lalaki.

“Papa si Toben po nagkakalat na naman.” Sumbong ni Tala kay Baekhyun habang naglalakad ito papalapit sa kanila.

Sa sinabi ng anak ay napayakap na lang si Baekhyun sa asawa at isinubsob ang mukha sa dibdib nito. “Dada, yung panganay mo, please.” Ungot niya sa asawa na siya namang ikinatawa nito.

“Toben!”

**Author's Note:**

> * kung natapos mo ang istoryang ito, maraming salamat <3 sana ay napangiti kita.


End file.
